A Half-Breed's Suffering
by shinobigirlxxxret7
Summary: Gohan has been going though harder times ever since the Cell games til now. It somethimes never seem to end. Who knows how long he will keep this up. His emotions has been harder to control and Vegeta is doing whatever he can to help him contain them. But with the up coming events will Gohan be able to handle it? And will Vegeta emotionly save him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is not my first DBZ story but this is the first time I put it on fanfic. This story has drama and tension. And since Gohan is my favorite character it's about him. Also Vegeta is my second favorite character. So he is in it. I have two OC's in this story. They are Gohan's best friends so I hope you don't mind them. I'm doing what I can to not have OC's in this story because I know how much people is not fond of OC's. Although I think having OC's is cool. I like other people's OC's because it's tells you how creative they are. Also another thing, Gohan and Vegeta are out of character in this story. Gohan is understandable because he went though some things after the cell games which will be explained later in the story. Vegeta on the other hand, has became nice. You can criticize me on the grammar. If you guys don't like how Vegeta is, then don't read the story. Because he will be like this though the whole story. Also this story is based off a theory I had about half-breed saiyans. If you guys like it I will make more chapters faster. Another thing there is Videl bashing. Sorry but I don't like Videl. Well that's that. Now please enjoy.**

**DBZ belongs to Toei animation, FUNmation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

***_For those of you who read this chapter before the changes, I made a mistake and changed Ellie's name to Donny in chapter two. I apologize for that so I just changed it to Donny in the first chapter. Sorry guys! (sweat drops)_  
**

Chapter 1: Why me?

I can't believe it. I could have sworn I was almost dead. I saw myself fading. I felt my soul almost leave my body. But it didn't. And I'm still here. I defeated them. I defeated them all.

I slowly wake up in a room. With tubes in me. I know where I am. I'm in a hospital. I remember what happened before. There was these guys that looked human but are evil aliens call Spose. They were strong like hell, but I manage to beat them. It took a lot out of me to beat their asses. I move a little and a sharp pain hits my body. "Ouch! Fuck." I say.

"That's what happens when you move, son." says a very husky voice.

"Vegeta?" I say in a low voice.

"I'm glad you finally awake sleeping beauty."

"Ha ha, whatever. Hmm?" I look around to see Trunks and Goten sleep. "The little guys are here? Where mom?"

"I told her to go home. She was here with you for five days straight. She could have died in here. Your grandfather took her home, yesterday."

"My mom can worry about me too much."

"Who you telling? It took everyone who was here a while, to calm her down. When I stepped she said nothing and went home. Bulma was surprised."

"When is she not surprised around you?"  
The thing about Vegeta is that after the time I defeated Cell, I had a hard time dealing with enemies. No matter how hard I trained, I still aways had a hard time dealing with them. But another thing I had to deal with is my loneliness. Even though I was around mom and the others, I still felt lonely. And I love Goten to death. I would die for him. But my loneliness is something that's hard to bear. Vegeta, noticed it overtime. Vegeta use to be cold but after the Cell games, he suddenly became soft. He was nicer to me a year after my dad died. Then he started looking after me. Like he was my dad.

Flashback start

It was one day when I was by myself in the forest. It was a time I needed alone. It was a party, at Bulma's house everyone had a good time. I was thirteen at the time. I was under a tree sitting on the grass. "There you are." said Vegeta. He's walking toward me. He sits next to me.

"Was everyone looking for me? I will go back then." I said.

He's gently grabs my arm. "No there is no need. That pig thing,"

"Oolong?"

"I don't care what his name is, asked for you. Luckily I was quick and told them you went to go find something for me. Which surprised them to no end."

"Well, I'm surprised myself."

"Yeah, I know, I don't normally do things like this. But every boy does need some alone time."

"Oh thanks."

"But every boy also needs comfort." I look up to him."I never thought I would actually mention this, but it needs to be. You may hide it from others but you can't hide it from me. I always see that you try to hide your emotions and do your best to control it. At first I thought you were just being a saiyan who has pride and I was gonna respect you for it. But something me told me that wasn't it. I remember at the time, that when you told Cell that you have a bad temper and if anyone you had dear was hurt or killed, you lose it. And what made me realize was when Trunks was still a baby. He was crying. I felt Trunks power level go up every time he cries. It would take Bulma forever to calm him down. One day Bulma and her father had something to do, and Bulma couldn't bring Trunks so she was going to let your mother watch him. It's wasn't until I decided that I watch him, which surprised her to no end, and I did. She was a little paranoid about it but I told her I watched her so many times. And all she had to do was give me a list. She did. Gave me a long one. After she left, I feed him, babe him, and even played with him. It was a first time experience for me but I had to admit, it was fun. I never understood why Kakarot enjoyed having fun with you. But that moment I did. It wasn't until he started to cry. His power level strengthen as always. Bulma told me if he ever was to cry like that call her. But I didn't. If I was going to do this, I was going to without her help. I took Trunks in my arms. He struggled at first, but stopped. Still crying though. But when I held him into my arms, I felt something, I never I thought I could feel. His emotions. He is a half-breed saiyan. And a half-breed emotions can go off the wall if not control properly. But of course a half breed baby can't control it. When I looked at him I knew what I needed to do. Comfort him. And he calm down the moment I did. And then I realized all that time the reason why he was crying so much was because he yearned for me. I always felt the connection between me and him, but the moment I had him in my arms it was much stronger. I could never forget that day. After that, I had a theory. I think that if you have a strong connection with your half-breed, they need you. They need you to be there to contain them. And also be in your life. And to never lose that connection with them. And it works out well for me. I realize how much I love my son. And how much he loves me. That's what it was like with you and Kakarot. Right?"

I look down. "Yes, I guess so."

"Ever since you lost your father, you were sad since. But no one noticed, but you hid yourself from them. I think the only ones who knew was me and that Namic."

"Picucclo?"

"Yeah, him. He noticed, and he is smart. He left you alone, unlike everyone else, who was on your ass. Especially your mother. Hovering you every damn second. It's ridiculous. Anyway, you did your best to hide your emotions. But in the end that left more pain. It gotten harder for you as the days went by. It was then I realize what was hurting you so bad. You losing your father."

"Vegeta..."

"It's hard for you isn't it? Day by day you miss your father greatly. Your connection with him is gone because he is dead. And you still yearn for him. You still need him. He left too soon. Gohan, I'm sorry." And to my surprise, he grab me into a hug. He rubbed my back. And I cried. I haven't cried ever since my father's death. I kept everything in. And this was my limit. After that he said my power level gotten stronger because I let out my emotions. But it's back to normal. And since then, Vegeta was like a second father to me.

Flashback end

"Hey Vegeta?" I ask.

"Yes?" he reply.

"How long was I in here out cold?

"For eight days. Your mother is going to jump for joy when she hears that your okay."

"Yeah I know. Hey what time is it?"

"It's one in the morning."

"A great time for me to get up."

"Indeed it is. Everyone was here earlier. Hoping you would get up soon."

"I wish I got up doing the day."

"Me too."

"Hey, should the little ones go home?"

"Your bother begged me to let me stay here tonight and my son wanted to see you too. So I let them."

"I hate worrying them like that. They're too young to see crazy stuff like this."

"True. But you were younger then them when you went though your stuff."

"I was dragged into drama. Big difference."

"But you did make your choice to go to planet Namic."

"True. I guess it never ends, huh? The drama?"

"Nope. Well I'm going to  
Let the nurse know you woke up. She'll check you up and the doctor will check you out tomorrow."

"Okay."

The next day I woke up with everyone around me. My mom jump on me almost hurting the shit out of me. Goten hugged me and cried. Trunks did too. Everyone called me a hero and what not. I'm not too fond of being called a hero. It's not my thing.  
The doctor comes in to check up on me. He said I'll be doing just fine. He's I'm healing faster then usual. That's because Vegeta snuck and gave me some medicine that he gotten from a planet while he was gone for a year. That medicine can heal you faster then time. It's called Deine. Another thing about Vegeta is that he's a Professor now. The planet he went on for a year, thought him the power of knowledge. He knows more then he should. After he studied a lot about the body and emotions and stuff. He knows how to heal very well. What he is working on is how to deal with the emotions of a half-saiyan. He knows about other breeds and half breeds, but the half saiyans he still trying to figure out. He only knows about the physical parts. The mental however he is having a hard time with. He's really working hard too.  
After that, the doctor said I can get out of here by two weeks. Vegeta wanted me to get out now by giving me another Denie. I said no because I didn't want anyone to find out about us. We don't need people know. And besides I already have deal with that annoying chick Videl. Ever since I started school and beat those thugs up and I try to hide it, she's been on my case since. I been there for six months and I'm a senior. Another six months dealing with her annoying ass. I got a headache just thinking about it. "Gohan, you okay?" ask Goten.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'll be fine little brother." I say as I rub his head.

Two weeks later...

I'm finally out of the hospital and I'm home. My mom brought me my school work while I was there so I don't have to worry about catching up in school. I go outside and play with Goten. We play out on the fields like we normally do. After that we go back home and eat dinner. After that, I go upstairs to me and Goten's room. I take out some clothes for tomorrow for school. I iron my clothes and hang them up. I noticed that the room is messed up. So I clean it up. My cell phone rings. On the caller ID it says Vegeta. I answer it. "Hey Vegeta."

"Hi there Gohan. What are you doing right now?"

"Cleaning."

"Bored?"

"No just decided to clean. You?"

"Nothing, just finished training."

"Oh crap I got to get back to that."

"Don't start that yet. You just got out the hospital. Even though you completely healed give your body a couple of days before you start training."

"Okay."

"And are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Why don't wait until Friday?

"I already missed a month of school. And mom would chop my balls off if I don't go."

"Can't that woman give you a break? Shit."

"Don't worry it's fine. It's just school. I'm only writing and stuff. And doing a little gym. Besides, I can't get lazy after leaving the hospital. I'll be more tired."

"True. Well don't work yourself up too hard. Well I see you later, I'm going to eat. If you need anything just call me."

"Thanks Vegeta. Talk you later."

"Later, son." we hang up. I don't think I can stand alone without him. If not for him I would lose my head. My mom means well, but she can push sometimes. She's a good mom. But I need a dad as well. I remember the day Vegeta decided to step in and be a father figure.

Flashback Start

It was a couple of days after Bulma's party. I was studying as usual. Then I go downstairs and ask for something to drink.

"Oh you must have been studying so much that you were thirsty. I should have remembered to bring your drink." said mom.

"No that's okay. It just's so hot and I'm thirsty. It's not your fault." I say. She's makes my drink. I begin to drink it when I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I say. I was near the door after all. I open it and see Vegeta. "Vegeta?"

"Hey, kid." he said with a happy grin.

"Hey, what brings you here?"

"I came to see your mother. Is she here?"

"Yeah she's here."

"Oh okay. Let me see her."

"Okay. Mom! Vegeta is here to see you!"

"Okay I'm coming!" she says.

"Where the little one?" ask Vegeta.

"Oh Goten? He's taking a nap."

"I see. Funny because Trunks took a nap right before I left."

"Oh." I laugh.

"Hey Vegeta. Why don't you come in?" said mom. He walks in.

"Well Vegeta, this is a surprise. Normally you wouldn't be bothered. But Bulma did say you changed. So what is it?" asked mom.

"I would like to talk to you. Gohan if you don't mind I would like to talk to her in private." said Vegeta.

"Okay I will go back to studying." I said. And I walked up the steps. But curiosity got the best of me. I couldn't help the feeling that it was about me. So I lowered my ki as low as I could. And I snuck downstairs and hid under the steps. I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"So Vegeta, what is it?"

"It's about Gohan."

"Hmm? Gohan? What about Gohan?"

"About his well being."

"His well being? What are you talking about? His well being is just fine."

"That's the problem. You think he's fine. But he's not. Gohan is not happy. He's having a difficult time dealing with things right now."

"What do you mean he's not happy? Of course he is happy. I see him play with Goten and he's studying and has good grades at home school and everything."

"That doesn't mean he's happy. You're not paying attention to him."

"What do mean?! Of course I do! I check up on him all the time!"

"Only when he's studying. There's a human saying that says mothers know their sons. But obviously it's not true for all mothers."

"You saying that I don't know my son?! I know him very well!"

"Oh really? So do you know that he keeps his emotions in? Distance himself from everyone? Cut himself?"

"What?! What do you mean? I never seen him do that."

"Exactly. Because you don't pay attention. But even if you did, you wouldn't help."

"What are you saying? I'm his mother, I can help him."

"Really? So do you know why he's losing it?"

"No. But if he tell me-"

"He's not going to tell you. You know why? Because he's afraid. He's afraid that it will hurt more. Also he's a boy. I'm sure his father taught him to be tough. Well actually, that was the Namic. And then the thing is, he's the oldest out of two sons, and is the strongest out of the family. Kakarot would want his son to protect his family and be strong and never show weakness. That is that pride part if him. The Saiyan half."

"I don't care if he's a saiyan or not. He's my son."

"He's your son. But he's also Kakarot's son."

Goku is dead, Vegeta."

"And that's the problem. Kararot is gone too soon. He's dead when the boy need him most. Your son is grieving for his father. Without his father he's empty."

"He has me."

"But he has no connection with you. The boy needs comfort. He needed his father."

"Well Goku is gone. I miss him too, I will always miss him. But I moved on. He will have to move too."

"You can't move on and let go of that person if they're still needed."

"He has me. He will be fine. I will talk to Gohan about this."

"And what will happen if talking to him doesn't work? What will happen if he still does the same thing?"

"I will take him to therapy."

He slams his hand on the table. "Dammit! You humans are really pathetic! Therapy won't help this kid. They will just mind fuck him and tell him he will be okay when he's not!"

"What do you know about humans!? What do you know?! Hmm?! We maybe weak, we aren't cocky like you!"

"I'm not being cocky! It's not even about being cocky! I'm telling you what's going on with your son and you over there telling him what's best for him!"

"I know what's best for him."

"Like what? Being fucking coop up in his room all fucking day? Not letting him train like he needs to?"

"I don't want him to train! I want him to become a scholar!"

"I'm sure he does too. But he's the strongest we got out of all the fighters. I know it sucks that everyone have to depend on him but if some enemy, comes unexpected and we're not prepared what are we going to do?"

"Leave Gohan out of it."

"But what if we all die?"

"Look! If this is your way of trying to make Gohan a part of your gang, it's not working."

"No one is trying to make Gohan do anything. This is for everyone and Gohan knows. Gohan is just like his father. He wouldn't want to disappoint his father and let the world die. Kakarot would never think of himself when it comes to the world. And think about it so far there has been enemies coming to threat the world and Gohan was the only who beat them. And I have a feeling more will come."

"No. Leave Gohan out of it. He's needs his mother."

"No. I won't. Because Gohan needs someone to understand him."

"No! I will help him and he will continue to study and be the scholar he should be I will not let him-"

"SHUT UP!" When he yelled she almost fell back. "That's all the fuck you care about! Study this, study that. Scholar this, scholar that. Wake up woman! Everything is falling down. Especially on Gohan. He's been having a hard time ever since the cell games. He haven't had time to contain his emotions and let go of the fact that Kakarot is gone. Everytime he fights an enemy, he wishes his father was here, I can see it in his eyes. That boy has been suffering ever since. He yearns for his father because his father can't be there and help him. He's a growing boy and for what he's going though he needs his father. But his father is gone. That's why I decided to be in his life."

"What? But Vegeta,"

"It's fine. Yes I have my own son. But Gohan needs a father figure in his life. His father left him too soon. I can still be in Trunk's life. I know I could never replace Kakarot, but I will do what I can to help Gohan. I'm not doing this for any of you. I'm not even doing this for Kakarot. I'm doing this for Gohan."

I couldn't help but cry. He knew. He knew all my pain. He understands me to fullest. Ever since then he was in my life. He was the father, that I lost.

Flashback End

I owe it to Vegeta. He did a lot for me. He did great. Best dad I ever had.  
After a bit, I wash up, and went to bed. Goten laid on me and I hold him. I love this little guy. I can't help it if I lose him.  
My alarm goes off, and get up. I clean myself and put on my Ed hardy T-shirt and pants. I have these black goth sneakers I wear. My mom isn't too fond if me wearing goth. She got on me at first, but Vegeta told her to let be be. He said to her that it's a "teenage thing". But it's not to me. I like it. I grab my bag, go downstairs, kiss mom goodbye and fly to school. Man everyone is going to be happy to see me. "GOHAAAAN!" says a girl. I look behind and smile. Candice. She's a full saiyan that landed on earth when I was fourteen. She was there to protect Vegeta. That was her mission. But Vegeta told her to just live life as a normal girl. She did. Sort of. She's a GREAT fighter. She kicks ass it's not funny. She's tough as fuck and if you go on her bad side, well I see you in heaven. But she's way cool. We became best friends quickly. She's also a tomboy. She loves video games and such, watch action movies and loves to train. She has pretty dark green hair up her shoulders. And have yellow eyes. She's wearing a pink tube top with a white skirt. She's my age and goes go the same school. She glumps me and hugs me tightly. If I was human I would be crushed. "Gohan! I missed you! I thought you would never be seen."

I hug her back. "I missed you too. I thought I was a goner." We stop the hug.

"Man when I heard you beat those guys I was happy as hell. But I thought you lost your life. I was scared. They said that you wear wounded pretty bad that you nearly lost your life. And I seen your beaten body. I cried."

"Well if I looked that bad then I don't want to see my body either."

She laughs. "Come on, let's go. I don't want us to be late for school."

We fly farther. "So anything new, Candice?"

"Oh, well I got some bad news."

"Oh my god, what?"

"Well, the idiot camera crew recorded the whose fight you had with those spose guys."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!"

"Serious. Recorded the whole thing too. So they know you beat them."

"Shit. Now everyone us going to be on my ass. Being famous us the last thing I wanted. Fuck."

"If you think that's fuck, then you really gonna hate this."

"Oh god what?"

"You remember that file that me, you, and, Donny found in that red ribbon army place? Right before those spose guys came?"

"You mean the one with me fighting and defeating cell?"

"Yeah. Well,Donny had the file in his bag and drop it and Videl picked it up."

"Oh no. Let me fucking guess. She went home with the shit and saw it."

"Yep."

"Fuck!"

"I mean she wasn't going to take it and was going to give it back but the file was labeled your name. So she took it."

"What the fuck do that girl want from me?"

"Your dick, I guess."

"Well she can suck it and fuck off." We fly ahead. Donny is a human buddy that we met four years ago. Me and Candice was walking though the alley looking for the dragon balls. He was surrounded by thugs. Me and Candice beat their asses like nothing. We became friends is not your avenge human. He been though some shit in his life. Even so, he's still humble and a good guy. He understands me too. He's the only one who knows about me and Candice. Well WAS, the only one. Donny has short blond hair with blue eyes and goes to our school. He's also good with tech. Not as good as Bulma, but he's getting there.  
We arrive at the school yard. Me and Candice hide by the bushes. It's our spot when we hide from Videl. "Knew you guys would be in here."Donny says as he comes in.

"Hey Donny. Long time no see." we hug and let go.

"Long time no see see. I thought you were a goner. You worried the shit out of me."

"Didn't mean to. I was only doing what I needed to do."

"I know. But anyway, got some shit."

"I know Candice filled me in. She told me everything. Told me about Videl too."

"Yep and speaking of her, she's waiting for you. Right now people don't know you left the hospital yet."

"Really?"

"Nope. You can say I had something to do with it."

"Donny you're the best. Who knows what I will do without you."

"Your welcome."

"Well I don't know about you two, but I don't plan on staying here forever." says Candice.

"She's right. I might as well deal with this crap. Oh my goodness, I hate this shit." I say. We go inside the school. And just like we predicted, everyone was on my ass. Asking me questions and calling me a hero which I hate off the ass. Even the teachers was on me. In gym, everyone wanted me to do some crazy shit. They tried to push me but Candice pushed them off.  
Later at lunch, everyone was asking questions and such. I did answer some of them and then got annoyed. But I let it slide until lunch was over. I did see Videl a few times, but she didn't see me. Which is what I wanted.  
After school, there was reporters everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. It's getting to the point where it's getting annoying. Too annoying. Me, Candice, and Donny, few to a area where no can find us. The fields. Well Candice carried Ellie. We laid out on the field talking and laughing. They were telling me what I missed when I missed the month of school. I'm glad that I'm alive. I wouldn't want to die and miss this life. Besides, I'm too young. I stop talking when I sense someone. Candice stop too, but only looked annoyed. Donny stop because we became silent. He's knows that when we stop talking or doing something, we sense trouble. Only it's not trouble. Just someone annoying. "You can stop hiding now. We know you're there, Videl." I say loud and clear.  
She comes out from the bushes with a somewhat determined look on her face.

"Well you are good." she says.

I sigh. "What do you want, Videl?"I say rudely.

"Well...I came to tell you a I saw a video of you defeating Cell."

"Yeah and?"

"Some cheap trick you did. Using those flashy things to beat him. My dad could have beaten him without that."

"Oh really? Then why didn't he beat him?" says Candice.

"Look I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Gohan." says Videl rudely.

"Why you little, bitc-" I cut Candice off.

"Videl, we don't want any trouble. I'm going to ask you nicely. Please leave."

"Wait. There is something I want you to do." she says.

"What?"

"Teach me how to fly."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't need to say it twice."

"Look, I can get reporters all over your house. I can even tell them you have a hideout here."

"So? Tell them. I still won't teach you."

"Dammit! Why do you have to be such a dick?!"

I walk up to her. I shoot a ki blast in the sky. "You see that? What is that called?"

"Uh...a trick?"

"Exactly why I won't teach you to fly. If you think that's a trick, then you think flying is a trick. So there you have it. Now there you have have it."

"Well then I believe it's real."

"Oh now you want to believe it's real. Humph." I went to sit back down with my friends.

"So you won't teach me?" She walk to me and look down my head I shut my eyes. "You think because you're so powerful that you can do anything you want. You're a cocky ass. I bet you beat those two bad guys that threaten the earth you can show off. Just like your father."

I stand up and look down on her face. I can tell that in her eyes that she was scared, but kept the determination in her face. "Look, I been though a lot of shit just for you to tell me, that I'm a show off. I do what I do to save the earth. I do it because of the love I have for people and for my family. And I do it proudly. My father would never do things for himself. He was a kind, caring and selfless man, who sacrificed his life to save earth. You can say things about me, but you have NO right to talk about my father that way. You don't even know him. Is there's anyone that's showing off it's you. And since you what to go that far, I'm going to tell you this. Fuck off. I'm sick and tired of you. You are nothing but an annoying bitch with no friends and is weak by saying fuck up shit to other people. Do me a favor and leave me THE fuck alone. I'm tired of your bullshit. Now please, fuck off." She had tears coming down her face. She ran to her ship and few off. I sat back down.

"Damn dude, don't you think that was harsh?" says Donny.

"Nope." I say with no remorse.

"She deserved it. She started it. She went too far, talking about his dad. Especially if he's gone." says Candice.

"Well true. I still wouldn't go that far."

"That's you. Me, I been though too much shit and dealt with ass for too long. I don't know about you, but I have limits. And her talking about my father like that, hit it." I say.

"She pushed the wrong button on that one. She did that to herself. If she left you alone like he ask, she wouldn't be running home crying right now." says Candice.

"Yep." I say.  
After that, we all went home. I came home just in time for dinner. After that I did my homework. Which only took me ten minutes because I study this crap so much, it's too easy. So I start playing my ps3. I haven't brought any games for my system for about three months. Because all those three months was training to defeat the spose. But I still play my games. Right now I'm playing Assassin's creed brotherhood. I play fighting games too like street fighter, Tekken, and all that. I even still play my old school games. Like my Nintindo and all that. My grandfather brought me that when I was a kid. But I would had to sneak and play it at the time because mom was so like I had to study 24/7. But ever since Vegeta came in my life fully, I had more freedom. Vegeta would step back and let mom do what she needs to do, but if Vegeta sees she goes to far he will step in. Mom is known to be the scariest woman on earth and she is but when Vegeta sees she's going too far, he backs her down with no remorse. I don't think mom likes the fact that Vegeta is being a father, but if it helps me she's cool with it. She's a great mom. But do need a father in my life. That he was right about. And all these years he proved himself right. I pause the game because I had to use the bathroom. Come back and notice something on the floor. Something that brought a wound to my chest. A picture. A picture of someone who doesn't exist in my life anymore. Who died when I still needed him. I go behind the books on the book shelf and take out the lock box I haven't looked at in years I open it up and put the picture in it with all the other pictures of him. I close it up and put it back. Hoping that I will never look at it again.

**I hope you guys liked it. Now you see why Gohan is the way he is. He faught enemies right after the cell games. He didn't really take a break after the Cell games. He went though some tough times too besides the fighting. And Vegeta being a father figure to Gohan is what I like. I hope you guys are cool with it. Don't worry, it will be way more drama in the next chapter. Review soon and tell what you think. Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I was doing something and I was thinking really hard on the second chapter. This chapter was hard because I didn't know what to put in it and it became very slow for me. And The real drama doesn't happen until chapter 3. So this here isn't too bad. This is more of Gohan's life and how things are in his life without Goku. I wanted the real drama to happen in like 5 chapter later but then I thought so much crap is going to happen to him anyway, why not start with 3? Anyway this is the second chapter. I don't mind if you don't like this one. And it's a little short, but that's what I wanted since the real stuff don't happen until the next chapter. Well I hope you guys enjoy this one anyway. **

**DBZ belongs to Toei animation, FUNmation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 2: Troubles.

"Ah shit. Where did I put it?" I say, complaining. I'm looking for my pants that I was planing to to wear for school tomorrow. Two weeks has past and things are going okay. Well sort of. The reporters been on my ass since they found out I beat those spose. And now I'm on T.V everyday. I'm something that I try to avoid all my life. Being famous. But like Vegeta said, might as well suck it up. Besides, if I'm rich and famous, that means money for collage. Anyway, looking for my pants, until Goten comes in the room. "Hey bro, Whatca doing?" he ask.

"Looking for my black pants. I could have sworn I put it in my dresser." I say.

"Ooh those. Hey wait, I'll be right back." Goten leaves the room and comes back seconds later with a pair of black jeans with goth designs on them. The jeans I was looking for. "Here you go." he hands them to me.

"Where did you find these?"

"In mom's room. She kept on complaining how much she hate you in those clothes. So she's been taking them and hiding them."

"Are you serious? She takes them and hides my clothes? In her room? How long was she doing this?"

"Before you came back from the hospital. She does that, but I always sneak and put them back for you. She thinks you do that, but she won't come to you because you'll get mad."

"What? Well I guess me and mom will have a chat."

"Will you tell her what I did?"

"And let her get on you? Of course not."

"Thanks big bro."

"Anytime. Sigh, why must I go though this with mom?"

"I don't know."

I pat his head. "I know you don't little bro." I look at my alarm clock and it's almost ten. "Oh shit, I got to wash my ass. It's almost bedtime for me."

"Can I wash up with you? Please?"

"Sure. We haven't done it in a while right?"

We take a bath. The last time I took a bath with this little one was about a couple a months ago. After all those months I was training to beat the spose. Speaking of training I've been back on that two days ago. I'm suppose to go to his house tomorrow after school. I hope mom doesn't bother me about it. Lately, I've been having this funny feeling that mom is going to be on my ass a lot more then usual. Why? I don't know. But something is telling me that she will get on my ass about something. Something I'm not going to like. Me and Goten get out the tub, dry off, put on our pjs and go to bed.

After school, I went straight to Vegeta's place. Well Bulma's place, but I've been going there for Vegeta so much, I call it his house. Vegeta opens the door for me before I even knock. "Hey there, son." He says.

"Hey Vegeta. You foresaw me coming huh?" I say.

"Yeah, like an hour ago." Vegeta has this ability he learned seven years ago, and took seven years to master it. He can see the future. When he first started to see the future, he freaked out like any normal person would have. Then he traveled to a planet that knows about people like Vegeta. He didn't understand why a saiyan like him have such power. The elders in that planet told him that he has psychic powers. And seeing the future was a part of it. The parts was telekinesis, psychic attacks and mind reading. He learned all of this and mastered it in seven years. The reason why it took all those years was because he had to learn the different parts and levels of psychic powers. Now he could have stop and wanted to get stronger and only had the strength part. But Vegeta put his time in because he wanted to see the future clearly. He thinks it's useful to foreseeing enemies come our way. I agree to that. The one thing he doesn't like is seeing too much into the future. He doesn't want to know too much. And he doesn't want to see a future he can't change. I can't blame him on that one. Knowing something's fucked up is going to happen and can't do shit about it can be a bitch. And Vegeta hates mind reading. I think about five years ago, while he was still learning, he accidentally read Yamcha's mind and he find perverted thoughts in his mind about Bulma, and beat the shit out of him for it. I laughed my ass off. He later told everyone why he did it, and Bulma give him credit for it.  
About five minutes later, me and Vegeta are sparring, in the training room. Me and Vegeta go at it everyday. I can't stop training. I do need to defend myself and others. I wish mom wasn't so damn up my ass about it. After that we take a break. Vegeta brought us something to eat I'm doing homework at the same time. What sucks about this homework is that I have to a special report about how I beat the spose, and read this shit in front if the classroom tomorrow. I see Vegeta chuckle on the side.

"What's so funny?" I ask

"You. You're annoyed about something." he says.

"It would be nice to read my mind to know what I'm annoyed about. I have to do a report on how I beat the spose. And read this to the class tomorrow."

"Wow. Are you serious? That's somewhat stupid."

"I hate this shit. The famous life is not what I wanted. It's annoying."

"I wish I could have done something about that. But I had to leave that alone."

"I know. This sucks."

"Hey at least you won't have to struggle anymore."

"We were never struggling. The only thing I was going to struggle for was collage."

"Not anymore."

"Hey Daddy! Hey Gohan!" says Trunks. Hugging both of us.

"Hey little buddy. Haven't seen you in a while." I say.

"Yeah but you see dad everyday."

"Well what can I do? I train."

"Yeah I know."

"Where's your mother?" ask Vegeta.

"Downstairs. Putting her new stuff up."

"I see. That woman is always going shopping. At least she doesn't take some of my earned money."

"Actually, dad she did. She took, some money out of your wallet while you were busy in the lab." says Trunks.

"Are you shitin me? Why would she do that?"

"My mom always told me that woman has this thing that even if they earn money themselves they feel like that have to spend their man's money." I say.

"What the fuck? Is that the mentally of the earth woman here?"

"Most of them. My mom isn't like that. Well I hope not. My dad never had a job, so truthfully I wouldn't know."

"I bet she took most of it. Luckily the rest of my money is in my bank account."

"No shit, you got a bank account?"

"Yep. It's the best place to store money."

"That's true. I'm getting one as soon as I get a job."

"I can't believe that woman. She she already has a lot of money. And she's just going to take mine. I don't even want to know how much she took from my wallet."

"How much did you have?"

"A lot."

"Did she take your credit card?"

"No. That I kept somewhere else. I leave money in my wallet so I don't have keep putting out my account. I guess I'm going to have to hide it now. I don't mind buying her stuff or lending her money, but taking my money without me knowing that's going too far. If she was in the saiyan race doing that she'll have a bad reputation. And I know how much she would hate that."

"That's how it is here on earth. Not all women are like that though. I know one thing, I'm not going out with a girl like Videl. If I did, it will be shit that I never want to deal with."

"I see."

"Well I'm done with this homework."

"That was fast."

"It's too easy. I only had to do a seven page report. I did most of it yesterday. Now all I have to do is type the rest up when I get home."

"I see."

My cell phone rings. The caller ID says "Mom". I sigh. "Hello?"

"Gohan when are you coming home?" she says in a stein voice.

"Wow mom, you don't like saying hi?"

"Don't give me that young man. Come home. Come home now."

"Okay okay mom. I need to type up my homework anyway."

"Be here in thirty minutes." she hangs up.

"Damn what is with that woman? She didn't have to get on me like that. I told her I wasn't coming straight home. She knew where I was. Geez."

"Your mom on you again huh?"

"Yep. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her. She's started to get on my ass."

"Hmm. Get prepared, son, she's going argue with you."

"Great like I need that. I just let mom yell. But if it goes too far I will stand up for myself."

"Do what you need to, son."

"Later Vegeta. Later Trunks."

"Aww you leaving?" Trunks ask sadly.

"I have to. Otherwise my mother is going to stick a stick up my ass."

"Okay."

"Later son, call me when you home."

"I will. But if I don't in three hours you know why."

He sighs. He understands my pain. He always has.

I go home like the good boy I am. I walk in the door and greet mom. She replied with a "Humph." I don't know what's her problem, but I don't feel like that shit. I go to the staircase.

"Hey don't go upstairs. I'm not done with you yet." she says. I grind my teeth. I turn around and look at her with a straight face. "Yes mom." I say.

"Don't 'yes mom' me. When are you going to start coming straight home."

"When I don't have plans mom."

"You have plans everyday. You never come home. When are you coming home to spend time with your family?"

"Mom I'm here every weekend. What's the problem?"

"You. You always go to Vegeta's house. And your excuse is training. You never want to come home. What about me what about Goten?"

"But mom Gohan does spend time with me." says Goten out of nowhere.

"Shut up Goten." yells mom.

"Hey! Don't yell at him! If you want yell at me go ahead. Leave him out of it." I say, in defense.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Goten go upstairs buddy."

"Okay." he runs upstairs.

"Mom. What is wrong with you? You're not yourself. You been acting off lately. You been having temper tantrums, making me spend time with you, forcing and forcing me to do number of things. And you're even hiding my clothes, what's up with that?"

"A boy like you shouldn't wear stuff like that. You're too smart to look like that."

"Mom smart or dumb I should dress how I want. Let me be myself. This is how I am."

"You can't be like that if you have a job."

"What makes you think I'm going to wear this at a job mom? You really think I'm stupid? I'm dressing how I like. To express myself."

"But I still don't like you wearing them."

"I'm still going too."

"You wouldn't stop if I ask you?"

"Nope. So stop taking and hiding my clothes mom."

"I bet if Goku asked you, you would have listened to him."

I frown. "What does dad have to do with this?"

"Everything. Everything you do. Ever since your father died you changed. Little by little."

"Well mom try to deal with enemies every time you turn around. And beating the leaving hell out of me every chance they got. Dealing with my emotions every time I feel like I'm about to explode."

"But you never come to me! You always go to Vegeta!"

"Because he understands."

"And you think I wouldn't?"

"Mom if you did, you you wouldn't act like this."

"I wouldn't act like this if you let me."

"Mom, if I let you it would be chaos. And you wouldn't help me with my emotions anyway, remember? I had to be a man hold stuff in. That's how you made me feel. If it wasn't for Vegeta I would have gone nuts."

"I bet if Goku were-"

"DAD DEAD!"

"Dad's dead mom. He's gone. He's been gone seven years ago. He's never coming back. You kept reminding me that when he first died, remember? Remember mom?"

"I only did that so you could have moved on. But I see that didn't help. I pushed you to forget him and didn't you any good. You forgetting him only made it worse." she starts crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You still needed your father. I'm so sorry." she sobs.

"Mom..." I go hold her. She cry on my shoulders. "Mom, it's okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry mom. I love you."

"I love you too..." We hold each for a while. After that I go wash up. I see mom and kiss her goodnight.  
I go to our room and see Goten up still. "You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine. I was just scared that you and mom was going to hate each other." He says.

"Oh no. We can never do that. Yeah we get mad at each other, but we don't hate each other. We could never get to that point. So don't worry about it okay?"

"Okay big brother."

"Now let's go to bed."

"Okay." I put the sheets over Goten. And kiss him goodnight. I was about to call it a night when my cell phone rings. I look at the caller ID. It's Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta." I say.

"Hey Gohan. You okay?" he ask.

"Yeah I'm alright. We argued but made up. I think mom needed to get something of her chest."

"No. Not really. She just wanted to understand you. She feels that you are her son and she should know what's wrong. All mothers are like that with their young."

"Yeah I guess. I wish she didn't have to mention him."

"Ahh, so it went there."

"Yep."

He sighs. "That part she doesn't understands yet."

"Yeah. Hey Vegeta. I think I'm going to go home right after School for a couple of days. I'm still going to train, but-"

"I know, son. It's to ease your mother. I too think you should spend time with her. She'll be okay if you're around her more."

"Yeah. Well Vegeta, I hate to break the chat, but I got school tomorrow."

"Okay, son. I'll come visit one of these days."

"Why don't you come on the weekend? Saturday would be great. You can bring Trunks."

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Okay saturday it is. See you soon."

"See you." we hang up.

The next day at school, Candice, Donny and I are at lunch eating. We're talking about a whole bunch of nonsense. While I saw this these girls walk by and stop to look at me. "Oh my God! It's Gohan!"

"Oh boy." I said.

"Here we go."

"Then this long hair blond girl walks between them. I know who that is. In fact the whole school knows. That's Jaya. The student body president. A.k.a the most popular girl in the school. She is smart and she's the daughter of a person whole own a big time company. I. Can't. Stand. Her. A.k.a she's a snotty, spoil reck-hacking bitch. She's ten times worser then Videl. Speaking of her I haven't seen her lately. Like I care. I hope she didn't die. Anyway, she walks toward me. I frown my face up because I know what's going to happen. "Hey Gohan." she says smoothly.

"What do you want?" I say rudely.

"Oh I just wanted to say hi. I see you're eating here. Why don't you sit with us. Instead of sitting with these losers."

"Losers?" says Candice.

"Yes, LOSER. Got a problem? Bitch?"

"Who are you calling-" she stands up I go in front of her.

"That's it. This is where we draw the line. Jaya. You already caused trouble. Leave." I say.

"Really? You talking up for this wanna be boy bitch?" says Jaya.

"Why you, fucking bitch?" says Candice. I grab my red drink and spilled it on her. Everyone around me is looking at me in surprise. She has her mouth open. "If there is anyone who is a bitch, it's you." I say. "You a bitch, a, slut, and possibly a hoe. Stop your snotty shit, you fucking bitch. Stop picking in people and ruining their lives and get a life. Go fuck yourself. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to going take my best friends outside. Come Donny." I grab Candice hand and Donny jumps and we go out the lunchroom. We stop in the hallway. "Ugh! Another day to deal with bitches." I say pissed.

"She really did pick the wrong day to start things." says Donny.

"You can say that again. That bitch got in my nerves."says Candice.

"But, you did the one thing that no one did, Gohan, and that was being real with her. Candice stood up to her a few times. But no one pointed out what she does wrong. Not even her ex-boyfriends. She seems to have really liked you. And when you told her off, that broke her." says Donny.

"Oh well. Do I give a fuck?" I say.

"And since when did Jaya liked Gohan?" ask Candice.

"She been did. Ever since Gohan first transferred here. She said she wanted to get with him but said she doesn't get with nerds."says Donny.

"And now that Gohan is all known she wants him now. What a bitch. I can't stand her."

"And to think I want to lose my virginally to her? Hell no." I say.

"You're a virgin, Gohan?" ask Donny

"Yeah. Aren't you?"

"Just because I look like one doesn't mean I am."

"Seriously? When did you lose yours?"

"At fourteen. This girl really liked me so bad. So I let her take my virginally. I didn't really care about it much."

"Wow. You're a virgin, right Candice?"

She blushes. "No I'm not. I lost it when I was fifthteen. It was with this hot guy I met in club."

"Club? You weren't old enough."

"I snuck in. I met him we flirted and did things. Never saw him again after that."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Oh no, I ditch him. He wanted to get with me. I didn't want him because I was too young for him. The club was just a one time fun thing for me. I didn't want any friends from there. I just wanted to have fun."

"Wow Candice. And I thought I wasn't the innocent one. Shit I watch porn from time to time."

"Dude, everyone watches porno. That's nothing. However if your mom ever found out, she would think your going though some fucked up puberty stage." says Donny.

"She would catch a heart attack. And I'm eighteen I already hit puberty."

"When I hit puberty I was acting weird." Says Candice.

"Puberty didn't effect me." says Donny.

"Nothing effects you Donny. Hey guys you wanna ditch the rest of the day? I'm not going to class after that shit in the lunchroom." I say.

"Hell yeah. I'll come." says Candice.

"I'll come too." says Donny.

"Alright. Let's go get our shit, head to the roof and ditch this bitch." I say. We sneak and get our bags and go to the roof. Donny calls his flying scooter and we fly out into the high lands.

"Hey Candice! You wanna spar?"

"Sure! Let go down there!" We land on the area near the mountains. We begin sparring. Donny records us. It takes us about an hour to stop. Then we take a break. We laugh and and talk. The it was time for me to go home. I did. Spend time with mom and played with Goten.

Two days later, it's Saturday and Vegeta is coming over with Trunks. My mom doesn't mind it. I went shopping with her that morning and helped her with the cooking and stuff. I learned how to cook when I was like fifthteen. Vegeta taught me.  
Right after we finish, I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I say. I know it Vegeta, but I ask anyway. "Who is it?"

"Like you don't know boy." says Vegata. I open the door and laughed. Trunks jumps on me, and squeeze me. "Where's Goten?" he ask.

"He's in the living room with mom. Why don't you go and see him?"

"I am!" he runs in the living room. Goten and Trunks starts playing.

"Hey, Gohan I brought some movies." says Vegeta.

"Cool. Knowing you, you didn't bring any fail movies right?"

"Gohan. My name is Vegeta. I don't do fail."

"Okay good."

We all played games watch movies and me and Vegeta helped mom clean up while it was over with. After that Vegeta went home. I went with him so he can drop off Trunks. Then me and Vegeta went off to a mellow somewhere. We always go here just to chill. The two of us.

"I see you enjoyed yourself back there." says Vegeta.

"Yeah I did. And I'm glad to see mom happy. I guess her spending time with me was what she really wanted. And her seeing me happy did ease her." I say.

"Yep. That what it was."

"There is one thing that I don't want her to do though."

"What's that son?"

"For her to make me remember, _him_."

"Ah, I see. Yes it will be painful."

"And the only person who will understand, is you. I can make myself remember and think about someone who isn't there. Who won't be there. Who will never be there ever."

"...Gohan. It wasn't just that isn't it? It wasn't the just that fact that you needed him."

"Vegeta? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that time when he decided not to come back."

"Vegeta, he couldn't come back. The dragon even said that he couldn't bring him back."

"That's true. The dragon did say that. However, he never said that there wasn't another way. There was. You and I know it. You knew there was a way, but Katorot made that decision. He choose not to come back and instead of convincing him you let him go because Katorot wished it. And left you to suffer in silence."

"Vegeta..."

"He could have came back with the dragon balls on planet Namic."

"The Namican dragon balls?"

"Yes. He could have came back with that. You know that too."

"It's okay. I understand."

I didn't know what came over me. But all of a sudden. I was...crying. Something I haven't done in a long time. "I really did want to bring him back. I really did. But he wanted to be up there. So I let him. He said it was for the best. The world would have been in danger. But to me, that's..." I started to cry harder. Vegeta's hand is on my back.

"I know Gohan. I know. First of all the world was in danger endlessly without Katorot here. So I would say he's full of shit. I'm sorry Gohan. But I have no respect for him. He left a son who needed him the most. Gohan I'm sorry."

"No." I wipe my eyes. "It's okay. I understand how you feel. As a father, you would have came back for Trunks in a heart beat."

"You damn right. I would never leave my son if he still needs me and I have a chance to come back."

"He left me. He left me for his own selfish goals. That's why... That's why... I hate him Vegeta. I hate him!"

"I know. I know." he holds me. I squeeze him. I never thought that I would that of him that way. But it's true. I hate him. _I hate my own father._

CHAPTER: 2: END

**Well that's it for this chapter. ^_^ I hope you all like it. Yes Gohan hates his dad. The reason being is because Goku could have came back. But since Goku choose to stay dead and train there it hurt more then anything. Gohan still needed him. A father to help him go though all the rough times. And due to his emotional state, it's hard. There is a reason for that, but you guys will know later on in the story. Next chapter**** is where Buu comes in. That's when the real stuff happens. I will be quicker with the next chapter. Please review if you can. Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guy?! What up? Me? I'm happy. You know why? Because of all the nice reviews you guys give me. Thank you so much! You guys encouraged me on to keep writing this story. Thanks you again. Anyway, this is the Third chapter. This is the start of the Buu sega but Buu is not in this one yet. However there is drama. I did say there will be more drama. The real drama is here and Gohan really expresses himself here in this one. By the way, OC Candice will be on here more from here on. I hope you guys don't mind her. She's very sweet and she won't bite. LOL But I will show how her fighting skills in the next Chapter. I said Buu will be in this chapter before but I wrote so much stuff in this one. The chapter will be too long. So he will be in the next one. Anyway let us begin! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**DBZ belongs to Toei animation, FUNmation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 3: Why Return Now?

Everyone has been asking me this question all day. If the reporters are asking this shit too they must really want me to do this. This shit is so annoying it's not even funny. What are they asking me? If I'm going to the tournament that is coming in three weeks. Really? Like I care if there is a tournament coming up. And it's not like I'm already going to get rich. Yesterday I got mail saying that I will be getting money from the government for being the hero. 50 billion zenny toward my account. Vegeta helped me get a bank account as soon as I told him this. So it can go to my account. Looks like I don't need a job, since I'm getting hero money now. It's after school and me and my buds are hanging out in the burger place. I'm annoyed right now because I'm getting stares like I'm so divine being or some shit.

"You looked annoyed." says Donny as he drinks his Soda.

"Well try having people ask you all day, 'Hey Gohan are you entering the tournament?'and having people stare at you like you're some god or something. That shit is annoying." I say.

"Yeah I see what you mean. Look at how everyone here is staring. The girls look like they are about to explode screams in a second." says Candice.

"Oh great now I have fangirls now? Oh boy. This is retarded." I say as I bite my burger.  
After that we all leave to go hang in the city. We went in the comic book store to look at stuff and now we are being stared at. We left because I was getting annoyed again. We all decided to go home. I went inside the house.

"Oh hey Gohan." says mom.

"Hey mom." I say.

"How was your day?"

"Annoying. People kept asking if I'm entering the tournament all day."

"Wait the tournament is soon?"

"Yes. It's in three weeks. Of course I'm not going."

"Oh I see. Well that can get annoying. Do you know if they have the kid's tournament?"

"Actually they do."

"Well looks like Goten can test his strength. I know Trunks will be there no doubt."

"That's if Vegeta's going. I know Candice is going. She said she wanted to find a worthy opponent but the problem is, is that there is no one worthy out there but me and Vegeta. Despite my words she's still is going."

"I see."

"Well I will be going in my room. I don't have any homework so I'll probably read a book.

"Okay, sweetie."

I go in our room and see Goten sleeping. Mom must have been training him hard. But Goten always said that he has fun training with mom. I train him too from time to time. I put covers over him. My cell phone rings and see it's Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta."

"Hey there son. How are you?"

"Fine. Just covering up Goten. He's been training with mom. He's worn out."

"Same here with Trunks. Those two boys are getting stronger each day."

"I know. These kids are already super saiyans. And I didn't turn until eleven."

"I don't even know if it's the new generation or what. It took me years to turn into a super saiyan."

"I guess the new gen have it easy now. Maybe it's because we're half-saiyans."

"That is true. Half human/saiyans gets stronger much faster then whole saiyans. The human part of that somewhat make that up. However half-saiyans are more emotional and can lose self control if not contain."

"True."

"Well I will call you later, son. I'm going to do more studies."

"Okay. Don't work too hard. You may be a saiyan, but without proper rest you will fall down."

"I know that. I have more energy than you think. Besides I'm use to doing this."

"Okay. By the way, have you been spending time with Bulma?"

"Yes I have. I know why you ask that. Lately she has been acting funny. It's because I've been focus on my work and Trunks that I forgot about her. I never forgot, but I haven't been giving the attention she wanted. So all this week I've been spending time with her. She calm down. But I still need to make do with do with my studies. After all she understands she makes things so she have to work too."

"Wait Vegeta, before you go, I have a question for you."

"I'm listening."

"What does Bulma think about you being in my life? Looking out for me and stuff?"

"She's doesn't mind it at all. In fact right after I decided to be in your life and explained this to her she agreed. However she is not against him for leaving you and your mother behind."

"I see."

"Besides Krillen, she was his best friend too."

"I know. At least she doesn't mind it. I just thought that she would be upset now that you check up on me and train me a lot."

"Oh no. Son, she's happy that I even decided to do that. Besides, she sees that my heart gotten much bigger."

"Yeah that's right. I remember when you was all grumpy."

"Yep. But don't think that your a burden to me. This is want I wanted. This was my choice. I'm sticking with it. And besides if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been closer to Trunks."

"Okay."

"Later son."

"Later." We hang up. Well that lifted some crap off my shoulders. Looks like thing will be alright. But still I have to be prepared. Don't know what's going to happen. The worse can come. I will just have to deal with it.

Two boring days later, after school I'm flying at Vegeta's house. This is the first time in two weeks since I went to his house. During the past weeks I've been spending more time at home. Spending time with mom and Goten. Training Goten, teaching him some new moves. Bulma let's me in and Trunks take me to Vegeta in the training room.

"Hey, Gohan."

"Hey Vegeta."

"So I decided."

"Decided on what?"

"That I will be entering the tournament."

"Really? You're joining that crap?"

"Yes. Because Candice told me she will be joining the tournament. I want to test her skill and see how strong she gotten."

"Oh I see. Well you better hope she is not stronger than you. I seen how she fights when she goes all out. Scary." I shiver.

"I know. She's a tough and rough fighter. Besides I wanted to fight someone like her anyway. She's uses techniques that no uses and she knows when to be reckless with her powers. If she surpasses me then I want her to fight you when she is going all out."

"Vegeta, I know you're training me to get stronger and stuff, but are you trying kill me?! You seen how she fights she's gonna break me!"

"Gohan, you fought guys that was harder then her. She is rough but her technique is what's amazing. She uses both roughness and skill to beat her enemies."

"Vegeta that's her. Don't put her against me."

"Oh come on now son, don't tell me you're afraid of her, now?"

"They way she fights, hell yeah."

He chuckles. "Punk."

"Call me what you like. I'm not doing it."

"Just this once?"

"No."

"Please?" he does the puppy face. I laugh my ass off.

"Daddy looks funny!" laughs Trunks.

"Well I did try."

"Well looks like you guys are having fun. What's so funny?" says Bulma as she comes in.

"Vegeta, tried to do the puppy face." I say, still laughing.

"What? Are you serious? I missed that?"

"Yep. I wish I had a camera. I would post that on Facebook for all friends to see."

"And have Krillan and the others laugh to no end? Yeah right. If they ever saw my silly side I would never hear the end of it." says Vegeta.

"I wish you would show them though. It's better if they do so they can stop saying why I married you and stuff." says Bulma.

"To be blunt, woman I don't care what they think. As long as I don't do anything evil it shouldn't matter to them. They don't need to know my nice side." says Vegeta.

"Actually they sort of mention that like right after the cell games. Start saying how more nice you became. Well only around me, my friends and your family." I say.

"So they do pay attention. They seem like nothing but nitwits."

"Oh Daddy, Goten called me yesterday and said that his mom is going to let him in the tournament. Can I go?" ask Trunks

"Ah so Chi Chi is letting Goten go huh? Alright then it should be a good challenge for you both. So yes you can go." says Vegeta.

"Gohan you're entering the tournament, right?" ask Bulma.

"Nope. I'm not entering anything that isn't wroth my time." I say.

"It would be a good thing for you. It would be good to test your skills. And plus you'll be facing me and Candice. You should join. I think it would do you good." says Vegeta.

"I think so too." says a familiar voice out of nowhere. And not just any voice. A voice that I try so hard to forget. So hard to forget the memory. But...but it's back. No...no...no...no

"Huh? Who's that? Where is that voice coming from?" says Trunks.

"What? Is that...is that Kakoriot?" says Vegeta.

"No way! Is that really him?" says Bulma.

"Da...da...dad?" I say still stun.

"It's good to hear your voice, son. It's been so long." he says.

"It is him! It is Goku!" says Bulma.

"Hi guys! I thought I would tell you guys. I earn some credit up here on earth. So it looks like I can stay on earth for one day." he says.

"One day? Are you serious?" says Vegeta.

"Yep!"

"That's great! That means you can see everyone." says Bulma.

I couldn't believe my ears. I'm gonna see my dad for a whole day? But how can I face this man after all the shit I been though? I want to tell this man so bad how much I hate him for leaving me. But I don't know what to do.

"So when are you coming out then, Kakoriot?" says Vegeta.

"Oh well since you guys are going to the tournament, I'll be back to join too. I want fight more people. And I definitely want to meet this Candice girl you guys was talking about. She's seems like a worthy opponent." He says. That hit it. So he only comes back for a tournament? Are you fucking kidding me? Really? For a FUCKING TOURNAMENT!

Vegeta stares at me. Hard. He must have read my mind. And he can see that I'm trembling now. "Kakoroit, can you come for another day? Like just to come and see your family and friends?"

"Yeah, but I will see everyone on the day of the tournament. That's why I can fight and see everyone." he says.

I squeeze my fist so hard that I feel my nails cutting though my hand. And my anger is so boiled up I feel like I want to break something. Vegeta was quick to notice. "Kakoriot I think we forgot something. I will see you later. Come on Gohan." says Vegeta and drags me outside.

"Okay, later! Oh and Gohan, tell your mother that I will be over. Okay?" He says.

"Don't worry about that Kakoroit. I will do it instead. You can go back now." says Vegeta.

"O...Kay, later." he says and I stop hearing him.

"Come on son. Let's go to the mellow."

We fly to the Mellow. We stand there. I stand there silent. And shaking.

"Gohan. Don't hold it in. Let it out son." says Vegeta softly.

"AHHHHHH! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! AFTER ALL THIS FUCKING TIME, HE NOW SHOWS UP! AND HE'S USES HIS ONE DAY FOR A FUCKING TOURNAMENT! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT MAN IS SELFISH! ALL HE THINKS ABOUT IS HIMSELF, FIGHTING, AND EATING HIS FUCKING BRAINS OUT! WHEN WILL HE EVER THINK ABOUT HIS FAMILY. HE IS THE WORSE DAD EVER! THE WORSE! AHHHH!" I scream. I started to punch trees ground and everything. I want to break everything right now. Why is this happening? Why? I fall down on the ground and cry. I cried so hard my chest hurts. Vegeta comes and holds me.

"It's alright, son. It's okay. Let it all out. Let everything go." he says.

"Why?... Why the fuck does he do this? He...he doesn't know how bad this shit effects me and mom. I hate that man. I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! I WISH HE NEVER WAS MY FATHER!" I say though my sobs.

"It's okay. It's alright son."

It's now dawn and I'm sitting near the tree with my head on Vegeta's shoulder.(This is not gay. If anyone was to go though this they would lean on a friend for support. This is Vegeta's way of letting him know he is there for Gohan. Thank you.) I know my eyes are red as fuck. But I don't give a damn right now. I feel so emotionally worn out right now.

"Vegeta." I say.

"Hmm? What is it son?" he says.

"I'm tired."

"I know son. Do you want to go home?"

"I should. I can't stay out forever you know"

"Yeah I know. I will drive you home."

"Oh we are going back for that? No I'll fly home."

"No I have a capsule. It will open to a car."

"Oh. So that's what you grabbed when you dragged me out."

"Yep. I did that because I knew this was going to happen. Come let me take you home."

We go in the car and he drives.

"Vegeta." I say.

"Hmm?" he says.

"Did you foresee...that...he was going to do that?"

"Actually no. That really surprised me. I could not believe that I didn't foresee that. If I saw it I would have told you so you would been prepared. But the elders that thought me about my psychic abilities told that no matter how good you can see into the future, if there is something that is not suppose to be foreseen it won't be foreseen. Maybe I wasn't suppose to see it."

"I see. Well I don't blame you. Some things gotta happen right? I just wish I didn't have to go though this."

"I know son."

He finally lands near my house.

"Well Vegeta, got to go. And thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime. I'm always here. Remember that."

I open the car door to get out. "Oh wait Gohan." he goes into his little stash and hands me some eye drops.

"What's these for?"

"Your eyes are red. Unless you want your mother to ask you questions, I would consider you use those."

"Oh thanks. My mom would probably think I'm high or something."

He chuckles. "And she would really be on your ass."

"No kidding. Well I'll see you later."

"See you, son." I leave the car. "Oh and Gohan." I turn around.

"Be ready. Your mom is going to mention him. She knows about it. Bulma told her. I just foreseen it."

"Oh come on, are you serious? No, not now."

"I know. But just don't say anything and answer some little questions you'll be fine."

"Okay." he drives off. I go use the eyedrops for my eyes and I go in the house. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Coming Gohan!" My mom says. She comes downstairs in a bathrobe and a towel. "Oh Gohan! Bulma called me and told me the good news! Why you didn't call to tell me!"

"I was so excited I forgot. Sorry mom."

"Oh it's okay, I know how you feel. I can't wait! And Goten finally gets to see his daddy for the first time ever." I touch my chest. It aches.

"Well I'm a little sleepy. I'll be taking a shower and going to bed."

"Okay, sweetie."

I run upstairs and see Goten up. I can tell he was cleaning because the room is clean and he's about to put his clothes up. "Hey Gohan." he says.

"Hey little buddy. You clean the room I see. Good boy." I say as I pat his head.

"Only because you taught me how. You said no one should have a dirty room."

"Well I'm proud of you. Did you take your bath?"

"Yep. Are you going to take yours?"

"Yes I am. Right now. I won't take long."

"Okay."  
I finish with my bath, put my underwear on and go in the bed with Goten. I noticed that he was still awake. "Goten? Having trouble sleeping?"

"I am."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried."

"Worried about what?"

He sat up. "Well my mom told me about our dad, coming back for one day. She seems happy about it. But...I know your not happy. I know you're not. I...I somehow know you hate dad." I sit up. "But I understand. I fully understand now. Mom told me how dad died and why he didn't come back. When she told me that, I thought of you. And how you felt. You suffered. Mom always had pictures on of dad on her wall. But you. You hide the pictures that you have. One time I saw you picked of a picture of dad while you was cleaning. You hide the picture somewhere. But it wasn't that you hid it. Before you hid it you had a grim look on your face. You looked at the picture like you hated it. But I can understand why. He wasn't there for you. You needed him most. And he's gone. I can...somehow feel your pain. I know you were angry today when you found out dad was coming for one day. I felt...your power level. Trunks did tell me that his dad told him that when you're very angry your power level can go high. Very high, depending on your inner strength. Gohan, I don't want you to suffer anymore. You suffered enough!" he holds me. "It hurts to see you like this." he cries.

"Goten...what?... Oh my god Goten!" I squeeze him so hard I could hurt him. But I don't think he cares.

"Gohan. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much!" I kiss his forehead. And we cry ourselves to sleep.

The whole next day was shitty. I didn't go to want to do shit and I barley payed any attention in class. Candice and Donny knows about it. Vegeta told Candice last night and she told Donny. They have my back, but starting to worry. Especially Candice. She knows how I can get when I get to my limit. I just don't feel like myself right now. Who knows how long I can keep this fuck up shit in.  
After school I headed straight for Vegeta's house. I needed to talk to him. He let me in and made me some tea. We are on the balcony. I'm sitting on the chair and Vegeta is leaning on the ledge. And I'm talking to him. "It's was surprising. I never knew that Goten would catch on what was going with me. He knew all along that I hated him. And I noticed that he never asked me what my father was like nor did I ever tell him what he was like. I never told him how much I felt about him. My mom told him about that man but he never knew how I felt until now. And the crazy thing is he's only seven. How is he able to understand me and pick up on stuff like that at that age?" I say confused.

"Hmm. From what you are telling me, it seems that Goten is a Teradize( I made that up.^_^).

"A what?"

"A Teradize. a Teradize is someone who connects to a person from the moment they were born. Once they are connected, they know all of your emotions, and pains. Also their intelligence increase fast within a short time. I learn this on a planet four years ago and studied it." he says.

"Wait, hold on. Goten is connected to me? How is that possible?"

"Well let me explain. When a Teradize is born, they naturally connect with the first person they see. It's common for this to happen for mothers since they always be the first ones to hold the baby. Sometimes the father if he gets the chance to or if the mother dies at childbirth. Was Goten given to your mother as soon as he was born?"

"No. They had him put in the nursery room. They had help mom because she was in so much pain after giving birth to Goten."

"Ah I see. Did you go into the nursery room?"

"No but I saw him though the glass."

"It maybe he saw you first and you wasn't aware."

"Well now that I remember, he was sleeping. But he did open his eyes. And he stared at me for a long time. When mom finally was okay she was able to hold Goten. But he never looked at her. He kept staring at me. Then he smile at me. Then there was a time after three weeks from his birth. Mom was in the shower one night. I was getting ready for bed when all if a sudden I heard him cry from my room. I went in mom's room and he was was in his little bed crying his eyes out. He was sleep but he just woke up crying. Mom was in the shower and I didn't want to call her. He was crying so bad I felt his power level go up. But this had my heart shaken. When Goten saw me, he reached his arms out toward me crying. It made me so sad. I quickly picked him up to hold him. His crying calmed down and he stop. He looks up at me with those eyes. I kiss his head. And he smiles. And I played with him. And that's when I decided I will be there for him from then on."

"Yep. That boy is connected to you. That moment reminded me of when Trunks wanted me. It seems that Goten yearn for you. That's want Teradize does when they are connected to you. I can tell you love that boy."

"I do. I would kill for him."

"Same here with Trunks. I remember the day I first held Trunks into my arms. It was something that sparked in me. Specking of my son, things are beginning to happen to him."

"Things? Like what?"

"He's starting to see the future. The other day Trunks had a dream that I would enter the tournament. I did. And Trunks foreseen that his mother was coming in the room ten minutes a head."

"He told you she was coming?"

"No. I noticed. He was in the room with me while I was studying. He was doing his homework and he quickly looked to the door. Like he was expecting someone to come in. Ten minutes later, Bulma did come in, he said he knew she would come."

"So he's starting to develop psychic abilities?"

"Yep. But that's up to him of he wants to learn it. I'm willing to teach him every step of the way. Funny though. I I didn't get my psychic powers after the cell games. It's great that he's starting so young."

"Well Vegeta, if you think about it you had your abilities all along. Trunks would have never had that if you only received them. Your powers just didn't awaken yet until the cell games."

"I think there was a reason why it took that long. I was evil. If I knew how to use my psychic powers at Trunk's age, I would have use that to destroy Freeza but killed Kakoroit and the rest of you. And destroyed Earth."

"Wow. Well then, I'm glad your powers didn't come until your were older then."

"Me too." I then started to feel sad. "What's wrong?"

"It's me. I don't knew if I could handle seeing him."

"Why don't you not go then? I'm thinking about changing my mind on going."

"Why not?"

"After what Kakoroit did, I don't even want to see him. I told you before, I have no respect for him. He wastes that one day for a tournament instead of a day with his family and friends. He's a fucking doh-doh brain. I can't stand that man. When he does stupid shit like that sometimes I wish that I was your father instead of that bastard asshole."

"Vegeta..."

"Sorry. I was mad. I get like that sometimes when I think about what he did."

"It's okay. I get it. Well, since I am here, why don't we go on training? I can use the exercise."

"Sure. I will have the room set up."  
We go ahead to the room and train for a bit. Then Candice comes because Vegeta did say he wanted to spar with her. So we all spar. After that, we take a break. I'm sitting on the floor relaxing drinking some water. Candice walks toward me.

"That was some good training. You are good." she says.

"Thanks. You are too. You're really good. I see why Vegeta wants to fight you. He's right about your technique. It's really good. You have great potential." I say.

"Thanks. I wish you can enter the tournament so I can face you. You have great potential too. I may not win but it will be an omega battle."

"It will be."

"You won't enter the tournament because of him, right?"

"It's okay. I understand."

"You know what? We don't have to face each other at a tournament. Why don't we just make a day when we can go all out? Besides, I hate the tournament rules anyway. It's so stupid. If you get knocked off the ring you lose right there. I hated that shit."

"I agree. It's dumb. Alright. We can make a day then. Me and you. All out. At the highlands. Right after the tournament."

"Deal."

She sits down next to me. And leans on my shoulder. "Gohan, you know I'm here for you, right?"

"I know, Candice. I know."

"Donny is here for you."

"I know that too. I know that you all are."

"Vegeta told me you went berserk after you found out that he will be coming out to waste his one day for the tournament. That's completely selfish. Vegeta told me about what Goku did. He decided to stay dead. And you still needed him. Did you think that if you convinced him he would have came back?"

"No. Even Vegeta knew that. He wouldn't have stayed even if I would have begged him, he still would have said know. I know this because when I told my mom and she cried, that didn't even convince him."

"What a selfish bastard."

"I know."

Later me and Candice left together then spit our ways to go home. I went to bed and sleep away.

Three weeks later...

It's the big day of the tournament. Everyone is going to be there. Bulma is on her big ship. She decided to pick up mom and Goten to head to the tournament. I help them get packed. Then Donny comes down on his flying scooter. "Want to see Candice fight?" I ask him.

"No I want to see her fight Vegeta. That's going to be a hell's battle. I can't wait." he says.

"Well Gohan we'll be going off soon. I'll tell you about the tournament after it's over." says Vegeta.

"Okay." I say.

"Wait! What are you mean? Gohan I your going to see your father aren't you?" ask mom. I knew this was coming.

"No I'm not going at all. I'm staying home."

"What?! Gohan your father is going to be there. This is the only day he will be there."

"I know that. But I'm not going."

"Why?" she said in a stern voice.

"Because I don't want to see him."

"What?! What do you mean you don't want to see him?! He's your father!"

"So? That man never acted like one?" I saw she was about to slap me, but I close me eyes because I will take it. But I didn't feel anything. I open my eyes to see Vegeta gripping on mom's arm. He stopped her from hitting me.

"That's enough. If Gohan doesn't want to see him than he doesn't have to." says Vegeta.

"Stay out of this Vegeta!"

"No. Not this time I won't. I wom't let him see his father because it will only hurt him more. Kakoroit already done enough by not being in his life. It's too overwhelming for him right now."

"Too overwhelming? But that's his father. He's going to see him whether he likes it or not. I will not-" Vegeta stomp his feet so hard to the ground so hard everyone fell. I almost fell. But kept my balance.

"You have no idea, do you woman? Says Vegeta. Mom was on the floor like everyone else.  
"Your son suffered. You out of all people should understand that. Kakoroit not only left Gohan he left you too. But instead of acknowledging that fact you forgot about yourself and tried make Gohan face the fact that he was gone. Now that Gohan is all grown up and is more tougher he doesn't want to acknowledge his own father because he had to force him to live with the fact that Kakoroit had made the choice to stay dead and leave both of you and still needed him. He MADE that decision. You don't realize how much Gohan needed his father and how much it hurted him. He was never there. It was hard for Gohan to face that fact. HE LEFT HIM TO SUFFER! And you tell him to go see him?! That dumb ass man wastes his one day just to go to a tournament. I use to have respect for him. I no longer do now. I say fuck him. That's what I say. Now that this crap is over, I'm going to go in the ship now." he walks past everyone in the ship.

"Vegeta..." I say low. Everyone stood there for a long time. Then everyone went in bit by bit.

"Okay Gohan, I'll see you later." Candice says and hugs me.

"Later dude." says Donny. We give each other a pound. Then everyone leaves. I go back inside the house.  
I was cleaning up the house because I was a little dead inside. Today is the day everyone sees him. The day he exist for one day. I want that man away from me forever.  
Later after cleaning up I start playing my video game. I play Persona 4 arena the fighting game. I brought it yesterday but decided to open it today because I needed something to detract me. Candice told me it's good and we both are Persona heads. I'm playing story mode. Candice told me that the story mode is like the RPG. Each scene is long. But I am an RPG head so I'm cool with it. My phone rings and I see it's Vegeta. I answer it. "Hey Vegeta what's up?"

"Gohan. We need your help. Shit done happen and I need you to meet me right now."

"Vegeta! What happened?"

"I will tell as soon as you meet me."

"Alright I'm on my way." I shut of my game and fly out to meet Vegeta. Looks like I can't really take a break. Already there's thongs happening. Now I got to deal with this. What's worse I got to deal with that man. Oh well looks like I'm gonna have to face it. No matter how emotionally fucked up I am.

CHAPTER 3: END

**And that's that. I hope you guys like it. Goten is actually smart and observant in this story. Reason being because he was born that way. And Trunks can see the future like his Daddy does. Trunks and Goten does have a role later in the story. The big role is not the fusion that they will do. It's something else. And I think Trunks will leave a surprise later on in this story. Anyway I hope you guys like the chapter. I will keep on writing this story. And Buu will appear in the next chapter. Thank you and please review. Chao! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! What's up? Sorry for the longest wait ever. I was going though some crap. But I'm back and ready for more. In this Chapter Majin Buu is in it but it's real short . Majin Buu. You see it's not about Majin Buu at all. There is a OC Villain that I put here. Don't worry he will show up in the next Chapter. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**DBZ belongs to Toei animation, FUNmation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 4: Releasing Pain

I go fly out to meet Vegeta in the middle of the ocean. He told me about some threat that's been going on. Basically, there is this wizard name Babadi who is trying to release a monster name Marjin Buu. And some being called the Supreme Kai ask for help. Vegeta explained this to me over the phone. I see him floating in the center of the sky, and he waves. I go to him. "You got here quick." he says.

"Well when I'm needed I don't take time." I say.

"Kakoroit and the others are wait for us and the Supreme Kai is there as well."

"Why didn't they go on ahead?"

"Because I'm the only one who can sense where Babadi's hideout is. I had a vision of it."

"Okay fine. Candice is with them?"

"Yes she is."

"I see. Then this should be a walk in the park then. I can't even sense that what is his name?"

"Marjin Buu."

"Yeah him, I can't even sense him. It's like he's not even there."

"Maybe it's because you're stronger then him."

"Not to sure about that."

"Come. We don't want to keep them waiting."

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

We fly over to wear they are. I see dad, Picocclo, Krillen, Candice, and two other aliens. One of the must the Supreme Kai. "Gohan this is the Supreme Kai. Supreme Kai this is Gohan." Says Vegeta pointing me to him. He's the purple short guy.

I bow. "It's nice to meet you."

"So this is the strong warrior that you were talking about. I see a lot of potential." say's Supreme Kai.

"Yep that's my boy." say's Goku. I tighten my fist. I want to so bad punch him, but now is not the time.

"I believe we should get a move on before Babadi awakens that monster." say's Vegeta.

"Right. Let's go." says Goku.

We fly out to where Vegeta is leading us. As we go, Candice flys close to me. "You okay?" she whispers.

"Sort of. I'm not even in the mood to deal with him. But on this day I will." I say.

"I see. He is friendly. But what he did wasn't right."

"He told me he's was hoping that you would come. He asked where you were. Vegeta told him you were busy. Your mom wanted to tell him but Vegeta stopped her. He also said he was hoping to fight me. Oops. I think I should stop now. You look mad."

"It's not you. He's always worrying about fighting someone strong. He loves that better then he loves his family, that fuck." I saw Picculo look back at me. But I figure he knows. I fucking hate that man.

We make to the to place. We hide behind some rocks. We see some short dude with some tall pink guy. Supreme Kai told me the short little ugly shit is Babadi. The tall one name is Drabara. They both are weak. Anyway they look like are waiting for someone. Two people are coming down to them. One of them is holding something. It looks like a white thing. Supreme Kai says it's a thing they use to steal a person's energy. They give it to Babadi. He smiles, and then kills them. Those guys was under Babadi's control. My guess is that if doesn't find anyone he controls useful to him anymore he kills them. To me that's kinda fucked up. Even everyone else thinks so. Babadi and Drabara goes inside hideout or whatever. Supreme Kai says that Drabara is under his control. You will know if he is controlling anyone when they have an M on their forehead. We slow go in and all of a sudden he are transported somewhere else. We notice that floor is going down.

"Babadi knows we're here." says Supreme Kai.

"So now that he does what are we going to do?" ask Candice.

"We wait. Babadi will his strongest fighters he controls after us."

"If he's sending them now I can't feel a thing." says Gohan.

"Are you serious, Gohan? I feel some but not strong." says Goku. I pretend I didn't hear him.

"Well that's because he's been fighting and training his ass off Kakarot." says Vegeta.

"I see. That's my boy." I grind my teeth. I want to so punch him in the face.

"Here comes one. I'll take care of him." says Candice.

"Hey Candice, wait! I wanna fight him." says Goku. But too late. Candice already slice the guy in half with her legs. Her legs. Her fucking legs.

Vegeta whistles. "She's brutal. But that's the kind of fighter I like."

"And you wanted me to face her in the tournament? See why I didn't want to fight. That guy could've been me." I say.

"Oh come on Gohan stop making excuses. That thing was as weak as a baby. That's why she was able to do that."

"Yeah, with her legs. She did that to me I would have a huge cut."

"Big baby."

"Well what she done there I say I really want to fight her now." says Goku.

"That wasn't even a challenge. Strongest fighters my ass. That thing was weak as an unborn." she says.

I laugh a little. "Are you sure these fighters are strong Supreme Kai?They look pretty weak to me." I say.

"I don't believe this. Are you saiyains are as strong as the legend say?" says Supreme Kai surprise.

"We are but we are the best ones" says Vegeta. Vegeta may have changed but there is one thing that never left him. His pride for the saiyains. But on our behalf, it's a good thing. He believes in his race. That will never leave him. You can say it's some sort of cheer for us coming from him.  
The next enemy comes. Goku goes and fights him off easy. Then comes Drabara. He's weak.

"So, who is the person that will fight me? If you all have the guts." he says. I believe that is the guy Supreme Kai said that if he spits at you, you'll turn into stone. I think I don't want to be a statue in someone's living room.

"I'll fight you." I say smoothly. I walk up to him.

"Be careful Gohan. He's the strongest." warns Supreme Kai.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." I say.

"Well you look tough. I like that. So where do you want to-" I cut him short by stabbing my hand into his chest and grabbing his heart out. I drop it slowly. His mouth drops. I take his cape and wipe the blood off of my hand.

"I would have played with you. I really would. But there's just one problem. You like turning people into stone. I can't fool around with you if there's a chance that I will turn into stone. Sorry. I would have wanted to have fun. I hope you have fun in heaven. See ya." I say. He falls to the ground.

"Oh my god Gohan, that was ruthless." says Candice.

"What? Hey, I wasn't going to give him a chance turning me into stone. All he has to do is spit at me and I'm done for."

"Gohan, you could have dodge all that. Didn't Piccolo teach how to dodge when you were young?" Says Vegeta.

"Yes. But not to dodge spit. That shit could get on your clothes."

"Uh-huh. I know you what to get this over with, but did you have to rip his heart out? That was too graphic."

"Oh I forgot. When you see shit like insides all out you tend to freak out."

"Wow Gohan that was quick. You sure have gotten stronger. Maybe you can battle you old man sometime huh?" says Goku as he playfully punch me. I wanted to punch him so bad. Vegeta give me that look. The look saying 'Not now' look.

"Well since he was the strongest fighter and Gohan beat him in 2.4 seconds can we process?" Ask Candice. Supreme Kai looks stun.

"Well I think we can. The look on the Supreme Kai says it all. Good because after this I'm going home to eat something." says Vegeta.

"Me too. I'm staving." says Goku.

I walk ahead. And see Babadi put energy in the nasty looking big ass ball. "Huh? What are you doing here. I thought Drabara had you!" says Babadi.

"Sorry but me and Drabara's relationship didn't go well. So I rip his heart out." I say.

"What?! You killed Drabara?! How can you? Well it doesn't matter. Marjin Buu will awaken soon. And he will so get rid of you."

"Not if we can help it!" says Candice and she fly to hit him, but I grab her leg and stop her.

"No. Don't. Let him do it." I say.

"What? Gohan?" she looks at me confuse.

"No! Are you out of your mind?! If Marjin Buu gets release it will be the end for us the world." yell Supreme Kai.

"No it won't. There is a reason I wanted him release." I say.

"I agree with him." says Vegeta. As always he has my back.

"What?" says Supreme Kai.

"Go ahead. Release him." I say.

"Alright. When he wakes up, you'll all be dead. HAHAHAHA!" says Babadi. Supreme Kai tried to stop him but Vegeta held him back. Babadi put energy in the ball. The ball burst and comes out a big pink thing. That must be Marjin Buu. "I'm hungry." he says.

"Marin Buu. I am your master. Babadi. You will listen to me. You will destroy these pest for me."

"Ooh. Then I can eat them?" says Marjin Buu.

"Umm, yes you can. But you must kill them first."

"Wait, before he attacks us, can we fight somewhere else? This place is a little small." I ask.

"Oh well of course. Marjin Buu can't kill you in this small place now can he? Since you ask so nicely you may choose the place of your liking."

"Umm let's see. Vegeta what do you think?"

"I would say do it in the mountains somewhere. Or the highlands." he says.

"Okay we'll do the highlands. It's nowhere near the city. Okay highlands it is."

"Alright then." Babadi says. He transport us to the highlands. Me and Marjin Buu face each other.

"This guy feels strong. I think I want to fight him." says Goku. I look back to see him walk up. I was going to curse him out but Vegeta stops him.

"No Kakarot. Let him handle it." says Vegeta.

"But Vegeta I want to have some fun. Gohan shouldn't have all the fun. I'll take it from here." my dad walks in front of me. That's it! I had it with this man. I grab him and punch him in the face so hard he falls to ground. He gets up and looks at me with surprise. "Gohan? What? Why did you do that?" he says.

"Oh no, not now" says Vegeta. Candice, Krillen, and Piccolo, looks at me in surprise. But I don't care about that. Right now I look at him with so much anger. I'm not going to take long. So I just don't answer him and face Marjin Buu. I start to calm down. And I smile at him. "Hi. I'm Gohan. It's nice to meet you Marin Buu." I say.

"Hi! Do you like chocolate?" he says.

"Yes I do. After this battle why don't I treat you to some chocolate?"

"Yay! I would like that."

"Why is he being so nice to the enemy?" ask Candice.

"For a very good reason. Speaking of reason, Babadi why are you still here?" says Vegeta.

"What?, what do you mean why am I still here? I'm here for a reason." says Babadi. Vegeta walks up to him and slice him in half with his hand.

"I think you cause way too much trouble. It was time that you left."

I look and Majin Buu. I fly up and he flys after me. "Let's have some fun." I say.

"Okay!" he says.

We both fight. The thing is I'm playing with him. I don't feel any strong energy from him. I guess that's what happens when you fight with brutal fighters all those seven years. He's not a threat. Not really. It's just his evil side. That's what it is. The pure evil that is inside of him. I'm going to rip it out. I take his head I manage to fit my hand inside his small hole. I reach in and grab anything unusual. I take it out. It seems like a gray form. I throw but no far. It forms into a skinny Marjin Buu. A gray ugly version of it. I make my hand glow blue. It's pure power. You can only use it if you have a pure heart. I go to it and kill him in one shot. I went to Marjin Buu. "You okay there?" I ask.

He touches head. "My headache is gone. My head was hurting. Then this evil took over me. You save me. Thank you."

"It was nothing. I sense that in you. You don't deserve to die because some evil took over you."

"Okay."

"Come on. You have no where to go. We'll help you with that." Me and Marjin Buu go down to the others. "So Vegeta, I assume you explain to the others what I was doing up there huh?" I ask him.

"Yep. I did. So this is over." says Vegeta.

"You are an amazing warrior. I never thought that someone can snatch the evil out of Marjin Buu." says Supreme Kai.

"Thanks." I say.

"So that's why you punch me. You could have just said you wanted to fight him." says Goku.

"I tried to stop you. But you said you wanted him anyway." says Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what are we going to do about Buu?" I ask.

"Hmm. Well I can take him in. Bulma wouldn't mind. And he will have his own room. Trunks will keep him company."

"Cool. Buu you'll be staying with Vegeta, okay? Don't worry he's a good guy. He won't bite."

"Okay. Do you like chocolate?" ask Buu.

"Yes I do I like the one with the nuts." says Vegeta.

"Hmm yummy. I like candy and ice-cream."

"Then me and you are going to get along just fine."

"I didn't know you like candy Vegeta." I say.

"If I eat mounts of ice-cream you know I do candy." says Vegeta.

"Now you guys are making me hungry." says Goku.

"You're always hungry, Goku." laughs Krillen.

"Well I think we should head back. Pick up everyone and go home." says Vegeta.

"What about the tournament?" Ask Candice.

"Hercule probably won that crap. Eighteen made a bet saying that if she let him win the tournament she'll take half the money."

"That Eighteen. I swear."

"You guys go ahead. I'll go...fly somewhere." I say.

"Why not? I haven't seen you in since the cell games. Not to mention how much you've grown." says Goku.

"..." I stay silent. Vegeta puts his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about him. Let him be." he says. I fly out of dodge and fly to the forest. And I take a nap. A long one.  
After the nap I wake up to see Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten over me. I rub my eyes and yawn. I sit up. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" I say.

"I knew you'll be over here. Besides, you'll be spending the night at my house tonight." says Vegeta.

"Huh? Why?"

"Unless you want to deal with your mother tomorrow I think spending the night is a good idea. I told her you will be spending the night. She knows not to disagree with me. And besides Kakarot went back to the other world. It's late and tomorrow is no school. You should be okay then."

"Okay."  
Vegeta drives us to his house. I stay up playing with Trunks and Goten. Buu was fun to be around with. He like a child, yet I can tell he knows some stuff. Vegeta brought a whole bunch of snacks. I never saw Vegeta eat candy like that in years. And he and Marjin Buu are already getting along. Things may have been crapy today. But things will be back to normal. At least I hope so.  
The next day we all went out. Vegeta decided that we to go to the park. I play with Goten on the swings. While Vegata play tag with Trunks. I hope things go back to nomal. I hope he doesn't come back. At all.  
Later it was time for us to go home. Vegeta decided to drive me and Goten home. When he parked near the house, we all suddenly fell silent. I look at the house in panic. "Vegeta, do you feel that?" I say in the lowest voice possible.

"Yeah, I do. It can't be. He was suppose to be in the other world I thought he only had one day on earth." says Vegeta.

"I don't feel right."

"I don't feel right, either Gohan."

"Gohan what are we going to do?" ask Goten.

"We're gonna have to go in. We can't run. Well, I can't run." I say.

"Okay, Goten, you and Trunks are going to stay behind me and Gohan. When we get inside, you two go straight into your room. Don't come down no matter what you hear. You got that?" says Vegeta.

"But what if-" says Goten. I calmly interrupt him. "Goten, listen to me. This is only about me, okay? I know you are worried about me. But listen to Vegeta. He's only trying to help. If you do anything it will only make things worse. Let's go on about this as clean as possible. Okay?" I say.

"Okay." I kiss his forehead.

"Alright. Let's go do this." says Vegeta. We go near the front door. I get my keys and unlock the door, and open in to see Goku sitting on the chair and mom standing near to the counter. Trunks grabs Goten's hand and goes straight upstairs. Vegeta stands next to me. I couldn't pass the fact that Goku didn't have a halo on his head. Does this mean that he isn't dead anymore? Vegeta decides to lean on the wall. Looking smooth so no one won't tense up. And he smiles. "So, Kakoroit, couldn't handle the fact that you had to go back to the other world?" says Vegeta. He sounds like he's joking but he's only trying not to get everyone jumpy while wanting to know what's going on at the same time.

"Well actually, king Yama decided to bring me back to life only to fix things up here." he says.

"And what would that be?"

"Gohan." When he said my name I focused on him.

"And why is Gohan the reason?"

"Because Gohan's anger toward me has become greater. Before I went back to the other world I noticed late that Gohan was cold towards me. I asked Chi Chi when no one noticed, and she told me everything. What he did, what he went though and how much he suffered. This family was falling apart. But Gohan was the one suffering the most. He needed me. And I wasn't there. I thought he was safer without me. But it was the other way around. Even though chi chi didn't like the fact that you was a father to my son, I thank you for that. Without you, he would fallen apart. Thank you Vegeta."

"Uhh... Your welcome? Kakoroit are you on crack on something. It seems that you realized that way too late."

"He sure fucking did. Why now? Why decide to come back after all the fucking shit I been though? You so called dead people are suppose to look out for your loves ones from above. But you didn't. Instead, you decided to train eat and do other bullshit that you fighters do up there." I say loud.

"Gohan! Watch your mouth!" yells mom.

"No! I'm tired of him! He decides to not come back when he's needed and now he decides to come back after all these years? Fuck him!" I yell.

"Gohan!"

"No! Kakoroit I think you two should talk. Alone." says Vegeta.

"He right we should talk. Let's go near the lake. We can talk there." say Goku.  
We fly out to the lake. I'm near the water looking down at my reflection. Folding my arms. And he behind me. But he leaves some space. "Gohan. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you needed me that much. I wasn't thinking." he says.

"That's the problem. You don't think. You don't ever think. You think about food, fighting and more fighting. Fuck, you don't even work." I say.

"I know. Chi Chi always got on me about that."

"Yeah I wonder why."

"Look Gohan. I know you're mad. And I'm sorry. You been though a lot. I should have been there. I should decided to come back. I left you too early. You were only eleven."

"Yeah too early for me to even fight the world on my own. When I was on my own, I had to fight the hardest villains on my own. Vegeta was there with me. So was my friends. But there was still one person that I wanted to be there. That person was you. But after a while, I stopped. I stopped yearning for you. I learn to move on my own. I hid all photos of you. Pretended that you never existed in my life. Soon after I came to forget about you. But when I see a picture of you, I hide it. Because I can't stand being reminded of what you did to me. You left me. You left me when I needed you most. How could you? How can you just leave without thinking of your family. Mom had a hard time and so did I. Fuck you even had another son coming. But I'm glad Goten didn't know you, because he would have gotten a heartache like me and mom did."

"I know. I'm sorry. The reason why I'm down here is because I'm here to help you. Here to fix up what I done. And to help calm down your anger. You became angry growing up and your power level increases greatly though your anger but there is a part that you will get so angry that you may destroy the world and you won't realize it."

"Wait, you came here because of my anger and is afraid to destroy the world?! I wouldn't do that! Who the fuck do you think I am. I'm angry at you, not at the world what the fuck do you think I am? I don't blame the world for what happen to me I blame YOU. You did this. You fucked this up."

"I know, I know. But that's the problem. Gohan I know I did you wrong and I'm sorry. But you have accept what I done and-"

"Accept?! ACCEPT?! Are you fucking kidding me?! Accept what you did?! Accept what you done?! ACCEPT THAT I HAD TO SUFFER FOR SEVEN YEARS?! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU DID YOU FUCK!"

"Gohan! Gohan, please calm down. I know I'm sorry. But you have to let go what I did. I know you hate me I know you do. But please Gohan give me a chance. A chance help you. I can understand."

"Understand? Understand what I went though? You will never understand. Go fuck yourself, you piece of shit of a father." I walk off. But he grabs my shoulders.

"Gohan. Please. We have to fix this."

"Get your motherfucking hand off me."

"Gohan. Please."

"If you don't remove your hand I'm gonna fuck you up."

"Gohan. If that's how you feel. Then fight me."

"You're gonna pay." I punched him so hard he hit the tree and the tree fell. I go over to him to punch his stomach. He spits out blood. I punch him repeatedly in the face and his face is bleeding. I stomp on his ribs so hard that I broke them. I was gonna kill this man. "Gohan stop!" yell Piccolo. He tries to hard but I push him off. I keep beating my father up. I was gonna kill him. I'm go kill him. Kill him, kill him kill him. "Gohan stop! Snap out of it!" says Vegeta. I stop. I realize what I done. My hands are blooded up. Goku's face is bleeding. But he's breathing. I get up slowly get up. I back off. And I fly. Fly to the nearest field. I fall to my knees. What...what the hell did I just do? "Gohan?" says Vegeta. I look back. "Gohan. It's okay. It's alright." he slowly walks to me. I hug him with no hesitation. He's squeezes me.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to hurt him! I lost it, I-" I sob.

"Shh, It's okay, son. It's alright. I know I know. I know you didn't mean it." I cry on his shoulder.  
What has become of me? What did I do? What do I do? I don't know. But Goku is right. My anger has gotten worse. What am gonna do? I don't wanna hurt anyone. I really don't. Vegeta, please, help me.

CHAPTER 4: END

**That's all. I hope you guys like it. Oh and if you are wondering Gohan lost his mind for only a minute. But Gohan's anger is getting worse. His emotions are going out of control but slowly. But it's not his fault as you can see. If it wasn't for Vegeta his mind he would have been locked up in a white room at a young age. Well the next chapter is going to have the OC in it. Please ****Read and Review. Thanks and Chao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back faster then before. I think ^_^. Anyway This chapter is really long. I worked on it for days. I did it because you guys deserve a long chapter. Your reviews has encourage me to keep on going with this story. Anyway I hope really hope you guys enjoy it. Oh is my OC villain is in this chapter. He will be in it though the rest of the story. So I please enjoy.**

**I don't own. DBZ belongs to Toei animation, FUNmation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 5: Distance

It was four days since I did what I did to my father. Basically Vegeta check him and give him some Deine. He gotten better within a few hours. But when I ran off I never got to see him after that. Basically Vegeta foresaw that one day something bad was gonna happen but didn't exactly. So he brought me a house with his name in it and had me sign the lease. He went to my house and got all my things the next day.  
Vegeta told me that I need some time to stay away from him a bit. Him coming back so suddenly give a huge shock to me. A fucked up mental shock. My mom wanted to know where I live. Vegeta told them that he will not tell them my where about's until I'm better. Vegeta says that he will bring Goten on the weekends so I can see him. Besides he's the only one in my family that understands me. And Vegeta is more like a family to me. Vegeta was gonna pay the house rent for me but since I get paid a bunch of money for hero there is no need. And I can go to collage. School will be over in two months. I will graduate this year. I wanted mom to be there at my graduation but I fucked that up. Vegeta told me don't feel fucked up about it. That was my emotions getting out of control. Vegeta decided to come and give me therapy. It's better if he does it. Because he knows me better. You can say he's my personal professorial help. And I do need it. That I admit wholeheartedly.  
My dad asked Vegeta if I was okay right after I beat him up. Vegeta told him I will be fine in due time. My dad shouldn't be asking if I'm okay. After I beat him up like that he should wonder if he's okay. But my dad is always forgiven. Vegeta mentioned that once and told him he's too soft. But then again, everyone is forgiven.  
I finish eating my breakfast and fly out to school. I met up with Candice and Donny at the school gates. When they heard about what happened they checked up on me. I was grateful. I hugged Candice near the school gate. I still feel fucked up about the whole thing. Donny pats my back. I cry on her shoulder for a minute."It's okay sweetie. It's okay." she says. After what I did I took three days off.  
I was bummed out all day. Didn't feel talking to no one. I did my work and stayed silent. Candice and Donny stayed in my house. They like the house and thought it was nice of Vegeta to buy it for me. We did our homework and Donny is playing my PS3. They leave and I wave goodbye and go on the conch. I just sit there. Letting thoughts run though my head. My cell phone rings. It's Vegeta. I answer it. "Hey Vegeta." I say.

"Hey son. How are you feeling?" he says.

"Down. I feel thorn."

"Don't worry. You'll get better. It's gonna take some time."

"I feel so fucked up. I'm not even sure if I deserve to get better."

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. Your emotions went out of control. You need better control of them. And I will help you. Every step of the way. You're not alone."

"Thanks Vegeta."

A week and a half later, the weekend is here and Goten is coming to my house. I brought toys and stuff for him so he can have something to play with over here. This is the first time he's at my house. And it's pretty big for one person. I have an extra room but Goten will wanna sleep with me. And I don't intend on him having his own room here until he's older.  
Vegeta knocks on the door, and I open it to Goten jumping on me. Vegeta had bags with his things. They come in and I put his stuff in my room. "Wow Gohan you got a big T.V!" says Goten.

"Yeah just got The other day." I say.

"When did you get it?" ask Vegeta.

"Got it on Tuesday. Donny help me get it. I got four. Three big ones for the living room, my room, guest room and kitchen.

"Why the kitchen?"

"I may want to watch the news in the morning before going to school. And drinking coffee."

"I thought you don't like coffee."

"I don't. But I need it to get up. And it's for me to get use to the fact that I'm by myself now."

"Ah I see. Well you will get use to it besides, you just moved out here"

"Yeah. I know. So what are going to do today?"

"I'm going to do more work and spend time with Bulma and Trunks tomorrow."

"Okay."

Vegeta came to me. He touches me shoulder. "It's alright Gohan. It's okay. I know you feel messed up about this whole thing. Don't hate yourself for it. I understand. Okay? You are not alone. I will be there for you."

"Thank you."

"I'm here for you too." says Goten.

"Thank you little one." I say and I pat his head.

"Well it's time for me to go. I got work to do." says Vegeta.

"Alright. I'll see you later then." I say.

"Later." I walk him to the car and he drives off.  
Later I'm playing with Goten with his toys. He loves the new toys I brought him. I decide to fix us something eat since Goten only ate breakfast and had nothing else. While eating I notice Goten looking a little sad. "Mom is worried about you." he says out of the blue.

"I know. I don't mean to." I say.

"I know that. But mom don't understand. She feels that you should spend more time with him. But that will take time. Dad says that he really didn't know that leaving would effect you that badly. He even told mom that it's his fault that you're the way you are now. I over heard Vegeta taking to mom and dad about you. It was like a week a ago. Mom was ranting at Vegeta saying you can't see dad for a while. Dad told her to calm down because Vegeta wasn't going to say anything if she kept on ranting. Vegata said something about you having ESD?"

"ESD?"

"I forgot what it stand for. But anyway he explained about it and it seems that mom won't interfere with you until you are better."

"ESD. I wander what that means."

Later I took a bath with Goten and put on a movie for him. I knew he was gonna fall asleep watching it. So I cut it off, put the covers over Goten and kiss him goodnight. I went out to the living and pick up my wireless house phone and dial Vegeta's number. I know he's busy, but I need to know something. I hear the phone ringing. Then he picks up. "Hello?" he says.

"Hey Vegeta. It's Gohan."

"Oh hey Gohan. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just put Goten in bed in stuff. Anyway I know you are busy and stuff but I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Goten mentioned that he over heard you talking to my mom and Goku a week ago. You told them that they couldn't see me because I have ESD. What is that?"

"Ah. So he told you that huh? Well you deserve to know. ESD stands for Emotional Saiyan Disorder. It means that if you went though enough depression and heartache, it will slowly break down your mental barriers leaving you vulnerable, and fragile. You may be that strongest in the world Gohan but if you don't have your head together it can be dangerous for you and others. You may harm people with no intensions to do so."

"So that's why Goku said that I can destroy the world."

"Yes. But I hate to say it Kakkorot is right. If you are not better and if your conditions worsen, you will be-"

"A danger to myself and those around me."

"Right. But I'm going to help you. You will not fall. I will protect you."

"Thanks. Now I have a another question."

"Yes?"

"How...how bad is my condition?"

"It's not bad yet. You still have control of most of them. But you must stay away from Kakkorot under any circumstance. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now do you have any more questions?"

"No that's it. You can go back to work. Sorry I bothered you."

"No no, if you need anything from me I'm a call away. You got that?"

"Right."

"I see you soon. Later."

"Later." we hang up. I slowly fall to the floor. I need Vegeta. I need him. Badly.  
After the weekend, after school I hang out with Candice and Donny in the library for like an hour doing homework and such. Then I go straight to Vegeta's house. He told me to go to his house at a certain time. I was hanging out with Donny and Candice just to kill time. I went inside and he told me to go straight to the lab. This is the first time I'm in his lab. I only go to his house to train. But today is different. I won't train today. He told me we're gonna take a day off from that. I go downstairs and see a door. He told me to press the button near the door. I did. It made a bell sound. "Who is it?" it's Vegeta's voice on the speakers.

"It's Gohan." I say.

"Oh come in." I see the door open on it's own. He has one of those audio doors. I go inside and see a whole bunch of plants and stuff. I walk deeper and see blueprints and x-ray papers. I see Vegeta with a white lab coat on looking at papers and stuff. The first time I ever seen him wear glasses.

"You look like a geek." I say.

He looks up and takes off his glasses. He laughs. "Funny for someone who's a nerd. You soon will be wearing glasses too."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So why am I here to today? This is the first time you let me in your lab."

"Well today is your first day of therapy with me. And from now on I will be doing examination test on you. I need to check you up physically and mentally to see how you are doing. And I have to see how your ESD is."

"I see. Speaking of that, how long did I had ESD?"

"Well, I found out you had ESD after what you did to Kakkorot. But I believe you had that before then. I think you had it a couple of years ago. Around fifteen I believe."

"Wait you think I had it that long? But I didn't go off on anyone. Well except on Goku."

"That's because it was taking on you very slowly. Plus the cause of ESD is deep depression. And you had that since Kakkorot died. And because half-saiyans have emotional problems you were more likely to get it in the first place."

"So let me break this down. Because I have emotional issues already since I'm a half-saiyan and because of that connection I have with dad is gone because he's dead, and broke me down mentally long enough to get ESD. If you weren't there for me emotionally I would I went crazy and destroyed to world already or would have been drugged up in the asylum."

"Exactly. Now you understand. Now that you are aware of it, it should be easier for me to help you."

"Vegeta. I really need you. I know I will fall without you. Please. Please Vegeta."

He walks up to me. And grabs both of my arms. Tightly. "There is no need for you to beg. I know you need help. And I said I will help you. Didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

"Okay then. Now let's start. First let's go to the back here." he guides me to the back room. It's a nice white room with black designs. And he has a blue sofa. And he has a therapist couch. The couch that people lay on to get comfortable to tell all your problems.

"Nice. You set this up for me?" I ask.

"Yep." he says with a grin. "Why don't you just drop your things here. And lay on the couch."

"Okay." I do what he says. I lay on the couch and he sits on sofa, putting his glasses on and have a notepad and a pin.

"Really, Vegeta?"

"What?"

"You are going all-out professorial therapy here."

"Well I have to. Plus depending on your answers may give me a result on how you ESD is. I will need to examine you on what you answers on base on your moods, emotions, and feelings. And I need to take some notes."

"Okay, ."

He chuckles. "Okay. Let's start off with telling me how you feel?"

I laugh. "This is awkward."

"Why are feeling awkward?"

"Because it's you. You doing the therapy thing."

"You always talk to me when you needed to. Why now is different?"

"Because, when we talked it was cool calming and we just chilling afterwards."

"You think this is bit too much?"

"Well if it will help me get back on my feet I will get use it. But one thing."

"What?"

"Talk to me as Vegata. Not some strange therapist."

He smiles. "Okay."

"Now starting off. I feel great! No I'm bull shiting. I'm fine."

He laughs. I talk to him about the usual. What I'm doing with my friends and all that. It was a long conversation. It sounded usual.

"Now Gohan. I'm going to ask a serious question." he says.

"Okay."

"When Kakkorot decided to stay on earth now, how did you feel about that?"

I pause for a minute. "To be honest, I hate him for it. I hate the fact that he left and I suffered seven years then for him to notice how I am now. I changed during these seven years because I was forced to forget him. I push myself to forget and thanks for mom for a little I completely forgot him. But there was always a time when I thought about him. But I forced myself to forget. After the tournament I thought things was going to be back to normal. But finding out that he's staying here forever again waited too late to try to fix things."

"I understand. But you know you will have to forgive your father sometime right?"

"I know. But it's gonna..."

"Take some time. Well that's it for today. It's time to day a examination. Come in the back with me." he got up and open a door with lend to a hallway.

I got up. "Damn Vegeta. How many back rooms you have?"

"A lot son. A lot." he takes to a room to what looks like a medical room. He has tubes and stuff. He pats the medical bed for me sit.

"I'm just going to put these in. I hope you're not scared of needles." he says as he has the tubes in his hand.

"I'm not him." I say. He finds my veins and puts them in. "By the way, why are you doing this?"

"I need your blood connected to the machine so I can do an analysis on it. I need to know about how your insides work. Don't forget I'm the smartest scientist ever. I can get pass what Bulma can't."

"That's because she works on inventing things. Not figuring out the body of saiyans and nature."

"Well I did marry the smartest inventor in the world. She's very good with machinery."

"And here with the guy with the world's biggest pride."

"And I'm here with the world's biggest Hero."

I flown. "Not funny." he laughs.  
After that it's all over and I go home. I wash up and go to bed. But I can't sleep. I know I will have to forgive Goku. But I just...I just can't. I mean I can but I'm just afraid that if I bond with him and need him, he will do it again. And will hurt me all over again. It's not that I won't forgive him. I'll never trust him. Again.

A month and a half later...

Today is it. It's graduation day. I finally get to get out of high school. My friends and I are finally out of high school. Vegeta, Bulma Trunks and Goten will be there at my graduation. I know mom probably won't be there. But I'm okay. I love her regardless. I give the tickets to Vegeta so he and the others would be there. I want Piccolo to come but I haven't seen him since the time I...yeah that. But it's cool. I put on my graduation suit and cap and fly out to the city. I land near the school and only few if the graduates is there. It means I'm early. Candice and Donny are finally here. We hug and stuff. And the rest of the graduates came and oh boy were they on me. But I let it slide today. Because today is the big day. The principle announce for us to sit. I see Vegeta and the others are in the side sits with the other parents. I wave at him. He waves back and take pictures. I see Bulma, Trunks and Goten. They wave. I wave back smile. But then I see something unexpected. I see Mom. And Krillin with Eighteen and Marie. Also Yamcya and Tien. I also see Piccolo. And I see...what...what is he doing here? Goku is here. I let that pass. It's my graduation day. I won't ruin it because there is someone there I don't like. A few moments later he after the speech he gives out there rewards. I got a lot of rewards. Candice and Donny have some rewards too and I can't help but be proud of them. Vegeta kept on taking pictures and so did mom. And now it's time to give out the diplomas. The principle asked for my autograph when I got mine. I did to be nice. After that we throw our hats up in the air and hugged everyone. Vegeta comes over. And Trunks and Goten comes over and jumps on me. Mom comes slowly and I hug her so tight but not too tight. I don't won't to break her. "I thought you weren't gonna show up." I say in relief.

She pulls back. But still have her grip on me. "Gohan, I'm your mother. Why would I not come?"

"Because you're mad at me and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't."

"Gohan,Why I would do that you?And who said I was mad at you? Yes I'm mad that things aren't okay between you and your father. But I love you. And you're my son. I would never do that you. It this is your big day."

I hug her. And kiss her forehead. Everyone was around me talking. Krillin is lively. Eighteen is her quiet and usual self with their kid. Yamcya and Tien are talking. Tien haven't seen me in a while so he told I've grown a lot. I go to Piccolo, and smiles at me coming.

"Well you're looking all cool. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Well what would that make of me?" he says with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess your right." I talk to him for a bit. Then I see Goku walk toward my way. Vegeta quickly comes to my side. "It's okay Vegeta. I won't do anything to him." I say low.

"I know. But just in case." he says. Goku stops about three feat from me. And he smiles, he seems nervous. "Congregations on the diploma kid. You were really smart. Well you are." he says.

"Thanks." I say simple.

"Well so you're gonna celebrate, huh?"

"Not really. Just hang out with my friends."

"I see. Well just wanted to talk I see you around kiddo." he walks away.

I sigh. "He's not making it easier for me to deal with." I say.

"At least he's trying Gohan." says Piccolo out of the blue. Me and Vegeta look at him. "I know what he done to you was wrong Gohan but he did realize how bad he screwed up with you. Give him a chance Gohan."

"And you don't think I'm trying? I'm trying to. I'm trying so hard it hurts dammit. What the hell you want me to do? Call and say 'Hey let's go the movies and act like nothing happened.' Are you serious? I can never forget what he did."

"I know you can't. But you have to forgive him."

"I do. But things just don't get better like that Piccolo. And he will never understand. I don't even know if he feels that bad about it."

"Gohan he does. You just don't see it."

"Yeah whatever."

"Gohan..."

"Look Namic he said what he said and that's it. Kakkorot can never see how much he suffered. Of course Gohan is not going be all high buddy just because he wants to come back and fix shit that he should have been fixed seven years ago." says Vegeta.

"It's better that he's fixing it now then not fixing it at all."

"Well he may be fixing it but he doesn't understand. He doesn't."

"And you do? You think all because you stepped in being a father to Gohan you think you know him better then everyone else huh? You think you're the best father in world. But when Trunks was born you paid no attention to him. Then all of a sudden you change and decide to be in his life. I bet you got close to Gohan so you can beat Goku. Probably using him."

"What? Are you fucking serious? You think that I got close to Gohan so I could get close to Kakkorot? Are you fucking stupid, you fucking Namic you don't know anything. I got close to Gohan because he needs someone to be there for him. To understand him. I may not be Kakkorot's replacement, but at least I was about to fill that fucked up void He left in Gohan. I didn't be close to Gohan for anyone else. I became close to him because I wanted to. I did it for him. Not Kakkorot, not his mother or anyone else. If I wanted to so bad get close to Kakkorot, I could have done without anyone. And you talking about me changing? Bitch, you were evil before entering Gohan's life. If it wasn't for Gohan you would have still been Kakkorot's enemy. Shit if it wasn't for him I would have never had a relationship with Trunks. It's because of Gohan is why I love Trunks to death. And you say I understand him fully. You damn fucking right I do because I went though all kinds of fucked up hell with Gohan. Whatever hell Gohan went though I was there. So before you say some shit get your fucking facts straight. You motherfucking bitch ass namican." Vegeta walks and flys off. Piccolo is stun. Candice and Donny comes. "What happened?" ask Donny.

"It's a long story. I'm going to go after him. Tell the others that we won't be back for a while." I say.

"Okay."

"But what do we tell Bulma and ?" ask Candice.

"Just tell them him and Piccolo had an argument. They will go home. Mom will understand why I went after Vegeta."

"They're gonna wanna know the details."

"Tell them we didn't tell you the whole thing. I'm sure Vegeta will tell them."

"Okay. We still hanging out tomorrow, right?"

"It's still on." I say. I smile and leave.

I fly out searching Vegeta's Ki. He shouldn't be too far out. I finally see him sitting on the edge of the moutons. I go to him and sit next to him. "You okay?" I ask.

"Nope." he says.

I sigh. "Look I know Piccolo went of hand saying those things but he only did it out of concern for me. He was my mentor you know."

"I know but he didn't have to say all of that shit. I can't stand that Namic. He thinks he's all cool and shit because he stay at that lookout with Dende. He doesn't even have a job."

"Vegeta, do you think anyone will  
hire a alien?"

"Gohan, these earthings work with tigers, dinosaurs, bears, and shit. They can work with a alien."

I laugh. " I guess. But they still look at us saiyans weird. Hell before people found out about me with spose they thought something was wrong with me because I knew how to fly."

"What the fuck is wrong with these people? How is it that everyone think that it was all cool for Tien to have three eyes but when we fly it's fucking weird? Fucking ass earthings I swear."

"Hey I'm an earthing."

"Half-earthing. Not whole. But you were born on the earthing planet, and smarter and have some pride because of your saiyan half."

"Yeah I guess. But I'm smart only because of my mom. Which I'm glad because of Goku."

"How the hell is Kakkorot so dumb?"

"He never went to school."

"So? Saiyans never had an education on planet Vegeta. And we ain't that stupid. If your grandfather Bardock ever met him he would have been shamed."

"I sure would love to have met him. I remember you told me some things about him."

"Yeah but I only knew some things about him. But what I do know about him is that he was so badass. And I fuck with badass." we laugh.  
After a while of talking he calm down a bit. Vegeta had to call Bulma and tell her he's gonna meet up with them. Me, since it's late decided to go home.  
I went home and wash up. I put the clothes I wore in the bin. I walk around in my underwear and fix me something to eat. My house rings and I look at the caller ID to see that's Donny. I pick up. "Hello?"

"What's up Gohan?"

"Hey what's Donny?"

"Nothing much. Just chilling at Candice's house. I'm spending the night there."

"Oh really? You two better behave." I say laughing.

"Ha ha very funny. It's not like that."

"I know Donny, I'm just fucking with ya. I spend the night at Candice house myself once. But that was the only time. Because when I came home mom got on me hard."

"Oh I could imagine how she got on you. I bet she thought you lost your virginally."

"You bet right. She thought me an Candice was secretly fucking around. It got to the point where she didn't like Candice and I had to tell her we are not doing shit and Candice is not that type of girl. If she was she wouldn't have good grades. But she loosened up around her but Candice helped me when I was fucked up. So she started to like her. Then she started saying that Candice us a sweet girl. Then she called her a deilkwent like she did the rest of us because she turns into super saiyan."

"Your mom is something else. She'll even make you study when it's near the end of the world."

"Not anymore. I no longer live there. So don't have to worry about that. Plus I'm going to collage so,"

"Speaking of collage what collage are you going to?"

"I'm got accepted at Yatameratu Shinkansen University. YSU for short."

"Oh that's one of the best collages in Japan right?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"And let's talk about you. What collage are you going to?"

"I got accepted at Harvard University in America."

"Holy shit dude that's the best collage in America right?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations dude. But I thought you was going to go to collage here in Japan."

"I thought I get my degree in America. And besides, I am American. I should get my degree from my origin. I want my inventions to be all over the world. America is the best for that."

"Will they accept your diploma in America?"

"Of course. Otherwise I would have went to high school over there."

"True."

"Well I'll catch you later. Me and Candice is going to the store real quick."

"Alright. Oh and you know you guys can spend the night in my house right?"

"Oh yeah of course. I'm know I am. Oh speaking of which, what time are we going to head to your house? Or do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Um if you guys are spending the night, come to my house first. So you can drop off your things and we can go out and do whatever."

"Good idea. What time can we come over?"

"You guys can come over at twelve or one. I'm going to be up at ten."

"Okay cool. See you tomorrow. Later."

"Later." We hang up. I go watch some T.V and I fall asleep.  
The next day I get up to clean the house. I have breakfast. I see it's a quarter to eleven. My house phone rings. It's Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta."

"Hey son. How are you?"

"Fine. Just chilling. Candice and Donny are coming over so we can hang out."

"Oh that's good. I though you were free but it's okay."

"What you had plan."

"I was gonna treat you to dinner out at the restaurant. I was gonna to be a graduation gift for you."

"Oh I'm sorry. I wish you told me that before I would I planned this a different day."

"Oh no. You go and hang out with your friends. I'll find something to do."

"Why don't you see what Bulma and Trunks are doing."

"One Problem. Bulma went out the state with her parents and took Trunks. They will be out for a week."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"It was her work. Trunks wanted to tag along. And besides I still have my work to do over here. And Bulma thought it would be a good idea for me to stay and hang with you. Trunks wanted to be with his mother. She's been working hard for a long time she didn't have time for me and Trunks. So trunk went with her."

"I see. Oh! I know! Why don't you hang out with us? It won't hurt. And Candice and Donny thinks you're cool. It wouldn't hurt. Please?"

"Well alright. I'll come."

"Alright! What time are you coming?"

"What time are your friends coming?"

"Around twelve to one."

"I'll be there at one."

"Cool."  
Later, Candice and Donny shows up. I told them Vegeta is coming by later on and these guys jump for joy. The things is Vegeta is actually fond of these guys. He's actually like hanging around them. He never liked hanging around the Z-warriors that much. Reason being they were too um what did he say, too boring and innocent? He needed to be around people who are good but not so innocent. In other words he likes to illegal sometime. Not all the time though. But not only that, he doesn't like being around a lot of too soft people which is what Krillin and the others are. Vegeta came by quick and greeted my friends cool. I go in the back and wash up and put on my black with white design shirt with black pants and chain boots. My mom would never approve me wearing this. One of the benefits of living alone on your own. Taking no orders and won't have to hear a complain from your mom. Freedom is so cool. But it can be dangerous. That's what Master Roushi said one time. But he does crazy shit all the time anyway.

"Hey Gohan you mind using your computer?" ask Vegeta.

"No sure go ahead. Doing work on there?" I ask.

"No not doing work I would have did that home. I'm going on Facebook."

"For what?"

"To see about any raves and stuff like that. I get invited to a lot it but don't go but of the work I do."

"Vegeta, no way. You do raves?"

"That's so fucking cool." says Donny.

"Sweet." says Candice.

"Yeah, I always have. You remember that break you guys had from school?" ask Vegeta.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I was gonna take you went me to one of them. But when I ask if you were free you said no because your mother was making you study."

"That's why you wanted me to hang? Aww fuck. You should have told me I would have snuck and we would have had fun."

"I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"Not unless I bumped into mom on the way. My mom and Goten was at my Grandpa's house that weekend."

"Oh shit. I should mentioned it then."

"No worries. I can stay up all night if I want too. And speaking of raves I get invited to those a lot. But you guys know how mom is."

"Yeah we know. But there's no need to worry. You can get drunk, have sex, smoke weed and party." says Donny.

"Now that's what I'm taking about." says Vegeta as he high five Donny.

"Well I don't about the sex part." I say.

"You don't to have sex to have fun. Of course I don't. I have a wife and don't dance with different girls at raves. I love my wife too much. Plus she'll kill me."

"True. But mom would been worse if Goku did that."

"Aw hell, Kakkorot would been dead. She's the woman of doom. Chi Chi would have turned super saiyan and killed everyone."

"No kidding. So what rave we're going to?"

"Well rave's are all night and all raves don't start until ten. And also they started asking for ID are the outlaws because kids that are thirteen and younger are going around sneaking out of their homes and going to raves and fucking older people. You know about the girl that got pregnant at a rave? And was thirteen too."

"Oh yeah I know about that. She sleep with a dude that was in his twenties. They found him and he was charged for statutory rape." says Donny.

"And I think the parents got her home school and the mother quit her job so she can watch her daughter 24/7."

"Why the fuck you would fuck a thirteen year old? That's nasty and you're a pedophile. You can't say you didn't know she was thirteen. Even if she was wearing make up, you can still tell." I say.

"People these days." says Donny.

"Yep. But you guys are old enough. You have to be eighteen to get in now." says Vegeta.

"Okay. So what are we going to do before the rave? And what rave will we be going to?" I ask.

"We can go club hoping. There are clubs in Miko city. And I know most of the best clubs. As for the raves let's see..." he turns around and looks at the computer. "Oh! Yes! I got invited to the to the Dark Ecstasy. One of the best raves ever. And I can bring friends of course."

"Sweet! When do we start heading out?" ask Candice.

"We should leave around eight. The real party starts around nine. We should eat out too. Like go the burger place." I say.

"Make sure you guys eat lots and lots of food. Because they don't have food in raves. And plus you guys are gonna want liquor, right?" says Vegeta.

"Vegeta, we got to be twenty for that." I say.

"Gohan. I'm going to get us all drinks. I will buy a bottle of liquor and we are drinking it before we go to the rave."

"We're getting drunk before the rave?"

"No, we are getting tipsy. We are coming out of the rave drunk."

"Now you're talking." says Candice.

"You're not so experience with doing illegal stuff are you, Gohan?" ask Donny.

"It's because of my mom. I was only good at sneaking out. But when I get caught it's like dealing with the law myself." I say.

"Well do have to worry about that now." says Vegeta.

"Well let me wash up and get dress." I say.  
Hours later we were ready and we went to Miko city. We ate tons of burgers. Well Donny only had two. He can't eat like a saiyan. Everyone was staring at us of course. And mostly staring at Candice. Because she is a girl. I told her once to before eating around mom because she will say something like that. And Candice cared and she like my mom, so she done it out of respect. But outside Candice don't give a fuck. Many guys and girls talked about how she eats. She didn't care. She's around friends that accept her for who she is.  
After that we went club hoping. Club to club and had fun. I never had this much fun in my life. I was always either home or at Vegeta's house. We went to a club that Vegeta knows. He knows the owner of the club, so we had the VIP spot. Vegeta was sitting to him. Candice and Donny was dancing. I decided to go to Vegeta. "Ah and here he his. Diz, this is Gohan. Gohan this is Diz." says Vegeta.

I bow. "Nice to meet you." I say.  
He has an all white suit on and he has spiky long red hair with grey eyes.

"Oh so this is Gohan. Vegeta told me a lot about you. Says nice things about you too." says Diz with an English accent.

"Oh okay."

"This boy is like a son to me. I hold him dear." says Vegeta. I'm glad he sees me that way. Because I hold him dear too.

"I see." says Diz.  
After the clubs Vegeta go the drinks and we got tipsy. Vegeta told me don't drink a lot because I'm not a drinker like that. I will come out wobbly. We went to the rave and had so much fun. I was dancing with other girls. Vegeta had the rave lights and dancing with it. I can't believe I'm seeing Vegeta doing this. It was so impossible. It's too hard to believe. We drink more liquor and keep on dancing. After that we go home. Well to my house. Vegeta was acting retarded. It's so funny I recorded on my phone.

"The I said 'Bitch please suck my super saiyan dick.' and the drink at his face." say Vegeta. We're laughing our ass off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx  
The day I was up, which surprise me because we was out most of the night and went to sleep seven in the morning. We all slept in the living room. It's one now. I'm still a little tipsy from last night. So I have a hangover. I fix breakfast or well mostly lunch for everyone. They got up right on time. I just finished making the food. "Hey guys. Had a good sleep."

Donny yawns. "Well I slept okay." he says.

"Oh goodness I go a headache." says Candice.

"Oh shit me too." says Vegeta. "Donny pass me that my bag it's has Deine in it." Donny pass him the bag. Vegeta takes out Deine. He takes some. "Here Candice. Take some." he passes he se and she takes it. And they look better. "Ah. That's better."

"Thanks Vegeta. I needed that."

"You welcome." he says with a smile.

"Let me guess you foresaw that you guys were going to get bad hangover." I say.

"Yep. I brought plenty of that. I wasn't going to get a headache today. You're only still a little drunk from last night. And how come nothing is happening to Donny?" ask Vegeta.

"Oh liquor doesn't affect me." he says.

"You're a strange one."

"Well guys the food is ready." I say. They come eat. After a eating we played video games watch movies and all that. They all left my house late. It was fun having them around. I'm so glad Vegeta came and had fun. I just hope things stay like this. But every time I hope for something. It just wine up being a let down.

A week and a half past and I was training and doing therapy with Vegeta. Everything seems somewhat okay. There was times when I seen Goku. There was a time when me and Vegeta was training and Goku comes out if nowhere one day to spar with Vegeta. Vegeta said no and told him I quote: 'Go spar with that fucking namican.' Goku just scratched his head and left. Even though Vegeta says that I have to forgive him for what he did, he doesn't like him. Forgot to mention he doesn't like Piccolo either. But they never like each other in the first place.  
I'm in the living room watching T.V when I hear a knock on the door. I feel his ki so I know it's Vegeta. I open the door and he comes in and looks straight at me. "Gohan. Get very prepared. There's a new threat."

"Oh shit. He's strong isn't he?"

"A whole hell lot of strong. But we been training well so we should be able to get him. Well you should."

"Okay. Did you have a vision?"

"Yep. This person will come within a week tops."

"Okay. We should train until he comes. It may only be a week, but we still should train hard."

"Yeah. Are you going to the room if Sprit and Time?"

"Fuck no. Why would I do that? I didn't train and get fucked up a these years to go in there."

"Good. Because I won't either."

"Um soooo who is going to spread the word?"

He sighs. "I'll do it. I'm the one who saw the vision after all. Dammit. I don't want to see that Namic."

"I'll go with you. And I'll call Candice. She'll want in on it too."

"Right. I fear there's something more then strength this man has. Something that he can use. I just can figure out what."

"You didn't foresee what he's thinking."

"I can only foresee what they do not what they think. I'm just gonna have to do what I don't like doing."

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna have to read his mind when he comes."

"I see. So should we start now?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you don't want to see Kakkorot."

"I'll be fine. I can't avoid the man forever."

"Okay. Let's go."  
We go out and spread the word. Krillin is somewhat scared about it. Yamcya and Tien are in I called Candice she's in for sure. Piccolo smirked when I told him. And last AND least...Goku.

"Really? A new threat? Well it's looks like we better get ready. He will come in a week?" he says.

"Yep. And don't underestimate him, Kakkorot. I don't think thus warrior is all about strength even though he is strong." says Vegeta.

"Don't worry. I know." he smirked. This fucking idiot.

"Well that's the news for you. Everyone knows and we can finally get prepared. Let's go Gohan." As soon as he said that I fly out before he did. He catch on to me. He sighs. "You are really mad huh?"

"It's just come on. He gets hyper about a man whose coming to threat earth. He just wants a good fight."

"Gohan, that's not true."

"I know, I know it's not. It's just just..." there was a moment if silence.

"You don't want to lose him again."

"..."

"It's okay son. I know. I know. Tomorrow, we bust our asses. This serious."

"Like we always do." we smile to that.

Today is the day. It's finally here. The day we meat the man. Vegeta said that he will land at Kami's lookout. I was wondering why would he land there but it doesn't matter. We do this. I wear a dark blue shirt with black spandex Vegeta give me. I wear a spike bracelet and wear back chain boot and go out the door. I met of with Candice halfway there. We make it there and see everyone else there. They're all stretching and such. I see Vegata and we go to him. "Hey Vegeta."

"Hey you two. You all dark and ready." he says.

"Thanks."

"And you look dashing. Wearing a saiyan suit. Nice."

She rub the back of her head. She actually looks nice. She has the saiyian armor and she has a shirt sleeve and a short leg body suit on. It's black. She has a blue bandana on which makes her look tough. Vegeta is wearing his blue suit as usual for a fight. Goku comes last. "So Vegeta," I say, "Any more news on this guy?"

"Nope. I only been having the same visions over about him." he says.

"Damn. So then you're gonna have to read his mind then."

"I pray to god that's not gay perverted thoughts."

"Yeah. That will-" That's it. We sense him. That strong energy. We look up to see a big ship. The ship opens up for people with black and white armer on. They all have white skin and ears like elves. They must be soldiers. All male and female. They look all gorgeous too. They all have that beauty to them. And then comes out a tall broad guy. But he seems to be handsome of them all no homo. He has that elegance to him. He has long Jade hair in a ponytail downward. He has golden eyes. The soldiers stand from side to side to let him walk though. I feel it. It's him. He's the one. I stand firm. So does everyone else. He stops about four feat in front of us. He has a smiling face that looks calm. We all know looks is bullshit. He looks at us but says nothing. He looks around. But does nothing. We're sitting here waiting for a response. I whisper, "Vegeta, what is he?"

"He's an alien far away from here. Don't know what." he says.

"Do you know why he is here? What he wants."

"I don't know. His mind is just searching out. Like he's looking for someone."

"Who is he looking for?"

"Not to sure. It looks like he's blocking his but at the same time what to know something."

"Well this guy is strong. I wanna fight him. I'll take him on." says Goku breaking the silence.

"No! You just got back from the fucking dead! You're fight someone strong so can die again?!" I shout not caring if everyone stared. That's when the strong guys turns to me but his expression was surprised. "Oh shit!" says Vegeta low.

"What?"

"I just read his mind. He was looking for you!"

"What?!" I turn around to see him walk past Piccolo and Tien. Then he was in front me. Right in front of me. Giving me no type of space. He looks down on me with a sad expression. I stand firm. He puts both his hands on my shoulders. I tense the fuck up. "You poor thing." he says low. And he said it with sorrow. "May I please know your name?"

I pause. It take me a minute. "Gohan. My name is Gohan." I say.

"Gohan. That's an interesting name for you. It suits you."

"Um..."

"Oh I'm sorry. How rude of me? Please forgive me. My name is Nova. Please to meet you."

"Um thanks?"

"You poor thing. If there was anything I can do for you."  
What the hell? Who is this being? And what does he want from me? Whatever it is, it's scary. But I will have to keep my guard up. Who knows what this man is capable of.

CHAPTER 5: END

**That's that! I hope you guys like it. Oh and ESD, I made that up. There is a reason for it. And I hope you guys like my OC Nova. He's one of my favorite OC's. He's more then what you think. You'll know when you read more. Anyway please read and review. I will make the next chapter as fast as I can. Chao! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longest wait in history. I was going though so much stuff you have no idea. But I'm okay now. Haven't forgotten you guys. Not even close. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy reading! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews. ^_^**

**I don't own. DBZ belongs to Toei animation, FUNmation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

Chapter 6: Looking into My soul.****

This man is staring at me hard. With that sad expression still on his face. He still has both his hands on my shoulders. I think he's trying to look into my soul. What the hell?"Um," I say breaking the silent awkward moment. "What do you want? I don't mean to be rude but you've been staring at me for a long time now."

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It's just you're a hurt soul. And I give pity for a long time." Is Vegeta sure this man is evil? "Well since I came all this way. I would like to have a battle with you, Gohan. Not an all out battle. Just a simple battle."

"Okay, Nova san."

"San?"

"It's our way of showing respect. Especially to people we just met."

"Ah I see. Well thank you. Since you were so kind where do you like to fight at?"

"You came all this way. Why don't we just fight here? It's big enough. Let's go in the middle."

"As you wish." We walk to the middle. As we walk Vegeta looks at me. I wink at him. He gives me that be careful look. So does Piccolo. Dad stares at me and nods his head. I ignore him. We stand distance. I bow. He looks at me in confusion. "It's a way to wish each fight good luck. It's honorable." I say. He smiles and bows back. And we began our battle.  
He really knows how to put up a fight. He's good. And his strength is top tier. But it's not his strength I'm worried about. What the hell is this man planning? He stops the fight by distance and landing. He claps his hands. "You are amazing Gohan. The best fighter I've ever fought in my life." he stops clapping. "But, your inner strength is push out because of the pain you went though. If your emotions are not controlled, you can hurt other people with no intentions. But the worse part you're hurt yourself."

I gasp. "How the hell do you know about my emotions?"

"I can sense that about people. It's part of my abilities."

"Oh."

"Well that was that. I will like to see you again Gohan. I will stay here on your planet."

"What?!"

He put his hands up. "Oh don't worry. I won't do anything to this planet. I promise. I'm not here to cause havoc to this earth. I'm not here for that at all. You can even ask the one that can reads minds." he points to Vegeta. Vegeta jaw drops. "And I don't mind you spying on me. You can send anyone to watch me. It's all right. Until we meet again Gohan." He leaves and go goes in his ship along with a women and some young people. Is that his family?They fly to wherever in west bubble fuck. I'm here with my jaw open and go to Vegeta.

"Vegeta. What the fuck is he?" I ask.

"I don't not know. But he is amazing." he says.

"Do you know what he wants?" asks Krillin.

"Well I hate to say it, but he was right about him not coming to earth to cause trouble."

"Then what is he here for?" ask Piccolo.

"I don't know. It was like he hiding it. Some parts anyway."

"Well he can't be all that bad. If he's not going to cause trouble." says Goku.

"Dammit." I say mad at him.

"Kakkorot. You are too naive. You only fought people who did rec havoc on earth. Those aren't the only types of evil. I see that even though you're an expert fighter you still have much to learn." says Vegeta.

I sigh. "Dammit, this is stupid."

"Who's going to watch out for him? He said that he didn't mind." says Yamcha.

"I'll do it. But we will have to turns." says Piccolo.

"As much as I hate to say it, that's not a good idea. That's probably what he wants." I say.

"He's right. It might be a trap. Although he really doesn't mind, but just leave to me. I will have a vision if he does anything." says Vegeta.

"Well in the meantime why don't we train until we see him again?" says Goku.

"Well at least that you are smart for once." I say.

"Gohan, don't." says Vegeta.

"Well I'm going home and rest a little. Nova did put up a fight."

"He did. I'm going home too. I'll see you tomorrow for training?"

"You bet." we all went home.

I wash up and lay on my bed. Man I'm fucking tired. I've been up this morning and that fight was good. But. It's not the fight I'm worried about. It's what he is. The thing is we know what one of is powers is. He can tell what kind of power you have with enough distance. When he came on the look out, Vegeta said that he was trying to hide something but look for someone at the same time. When I yelled at Goku, that got to him and Vegeta was able to get his thoughts clearly. Even though we know he won't hurt anyone we still can't relax. Not even a little bit.

The next three days it was all nothing but training. I'm in Vegeta's house eating after training the whole day. Vegeta sits next to me eating a burrito. "The namican is paranoid." he says.

"It's because he doesn't trust him. I don't blame him. He thinks that we are all relax. Just because we look calm doesn't mean we are. I'm anxious about this."

"Shit, you? I've been anxious since he decided to stay here on earth."

"Well he hasn't done anything. Like he said he wasn't. What's bugging me is what he's planning. What the hell is he up to?"

"I have no idea. Gohan, why don't we take a break tomorrow? I don't want you bust yourself up. And I'm going to spend time with Trunks."

"Okay. I would like to spend with Goten but Goku is probably training him."

"Speaking of your brother, your father likes that little one for some reason. Your brother likes him too but he still doesn't like him for what he did."

"Well Goten mention that to be before. I mean I do hang out with guy. I was hoping to have him at my house all summer. But Nova shows up."

"Yeah he picks the perfect time to show up. Bastard."

"I might just go out tomorrow. Late maybe. Walk around somewhere."

"Hmm. Just be careful. Nova is out there."

"I know."

The next in the evening I decided to walk around west city. I was too anxious to stay in the house. I go near the ally way and I see a group a thugs surrounding a girl. I look closely and saw it's Videl! She cut her hair. Real short. And she's not looking so good. I run in top speed and kick their ass. They run away like pussies. I reach my hand out to her she takes it and I lift her up from the floor. "Thank you." she says.

"Your welcome." she looks totally different. She looks more sadder and depressed. She must still feel bad about what she said before. Now I regret saying all those things. "What are you doing out here anyway? Those guys could have rape you."

"I know, but I had to get this back." she shows me a Sapphire Jewel. "It was my mother's. She give it to me before she died. I was walking down the street wearing it around my neck then some random gut snacked it off. I chased him into the alley. Only to run into more guys. Bigger guys too."

"You should be more careful. You shouldn't be carrying jewelry around the streets. People tend to steal."

"I know. But I thought today I would wear it." she look like she was going to cry.

"Hey don't cry."

"Oh sorry." she rubs her eyes.

"Were you going home?"

"Yes actually."

"I'll take you home. It's too dangerous. You're carrying a jewel that's worth zillions. Come on."

"Okay."

To her surprise I scoop her up in my arms and we fly off. "So why, were you walking by yourself? Shouldn't you have been with your friends?"

"I needed some alone time. I needed to think. I didn't know I was so bitchy. I have friends but is that the type of friends I want? And I say rude things. And always want my way. I realized that that day with you told me off about what I said about about your father. Gohan I'm sorry." she begins to cry.

"Hey don't cry. It's okay, it's okay." Now I really regret yelling at her that day. "I'm sorry if I came down on you too hard. I was just going though stuff, and that did it. But I am sorry never the less. I should have never yelled at you. I'm sorry."

"it's okay." I drop her off at her place. Which is big as hell.

"Whoa." I say.

"Thank you for taking me home."

"No problem." she starts to go inside. "Hey, how about I teach you how to fly? It won't hurt. You still don't believe it's a trick, do you?"

She turn around surprise. Then smiles. "Sure! When?!"

"I'm thinking when all of the crap is over. There's a new villain walking around here. Be careful going out."

"Oh. Okay. Should I tell my dad."

"Fuck no. So he can cause more trouble? I'm sorry but your dad will get in the way."

"Oh okay I understand. Seeing how he LIED, about being cell. Stupid dad. I'm sorry about that too."

"Hey no worries. I'm okay with it. Just keep that a secret. It's bad enough that they saw me beat the spose. Let your dad keep the fame of fighting cell. You want to keep that big house so you can keep on living good."

"Okay. Thanks again, later." she goes inside. I guess maybe she isn't so bad. If Vegeta changed then she can change. She wasn't even evil to begin with. I guess she realize it. If I know that I would have been a nicer. Well maybe.  
I walk around some more. Then I see someone going in a restaurant with some people. It's...Nova. What is he doing here? I go see what he is doing. I don't hide because hiding won't help since this man knows some shit. It looks like he is going with some people. His soldiers perhaps? He notices me and waves. "Ah, well if it isn't Gohan. How are you?" he says. I gotten a close further. Not too close.

"I'm fine. I was just walking around in the city. Bored." and it was the truth. But it was also because I was anxious. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Why don't you come and have dinner with me? It would be my treat."

"Are you sure? I'm an enemy."

"Enemies should also be treated kindly as well. Don't worry I won't attack you. I give you my word."

And this man did. "Okay. I didn't eat all day. Sure I can take a bite. But I'm not dressed right."

"Doesn't matter. Come." He let's me go inside. Man this place is fancy. I got more then enough to afford it but this ain't my type a place. He we take a sit. His people are sitting in different areas. And they seem like they're enjoying themselves. Nova sits across from me. We're like in a private part of the restaurant. Good because there might be some questions I would like to ask. The waiter give us our menus. I look though it. And can't read this shit because the food's names are French. So I won't know. "I can tell you what the food is. I studied about this whole planet in one night. So I know everything."

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"You may."

"What are you?"

"I'm Casusian. I'm from a planet called Casus. I'm an the king of that planet. Our habitats are different but I know you will want to hear about my history some other time." he smiles.

"Uh-huh." the waiter comes.

"Hello. I will be your waiter for this evening. Have you decided what you wanted yet?" says the waiter.

"Ah I would like a Tarte à la mirabelle please." says Nova.

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll take drink une boisson gazeuse."

"And you sir?"

"I'll take the same thing he is having. And the same drink." I say.

"Yes. Your orders will be coming shortly." the waiter walks off.

"This place is so high class."

"I take you don't normally eat food here." he says.

"No I don't. This place was too expensive. Well not anymore since I get money now. But I don't like this type of thing anyway." Although Vegeta takes Bulma to places like this. Repeatedly.

"I see."

"I'm more of the normal simple type of guy."

He nods.

"Now do your people got powers like you, or you're the only one?"

"Oh I'm the only one. But we have so many abilities. Some of my soldiers have abilities of their own. Kinda like how your friend has the ability to see the future and read minds and such. Which I find that very unusual. I know that saiyans abilities relies on the ki and when you look at the moon you turn into a gorilla."

"We thought that was unusual too. He freaked when he saw the future for the first time. Thought it was a dream."

"It happens."

"It does."

"So Gohan tell me. How big is your family?"

"Not big. But we're okay for it."

"I see." moments later, the food comes and we dig in. I eat slowly. Reason, I'm eating with Villain. Something I've never done before. "Gohan, I've been watching you. Watching you for a very long time."

I spit my food. "What? Okay, Nova-San I don't go that way."

"Oh no, no, no. I don't mean that way. Sorry if I came about the wrong way. I have a wife and three sons. Don't worry."

I calmed down. "Oh. But what do you mean you were watching me?"

"I know about you after the cell games. I felt your power level all the way from my planet and I use my vision to see for myself. I pitied you. Felt your pain. You looked so torn on how your father decided to stay dead instead of coming back for you. I despite things like that with a passion."

"You watched me and pity me. Are you here to help me or something? I hate to be an asshole but I have help. Vegeta can do that."

"I know that. But helping is half of it."

"Are you sure you're evil?"

"Oh young man, I'm evil. The fact that I despite people like your father so much is why I'm so evil. I will do anything to hurt that man for what he did to you."

"I like the fact that you care about me and all but going after my father is not going to help. Yeah sure I hate the man for what he did, but that doesn't mean I want him hurt. And I thought you said you wasn't here to cause havoc."

"Oh Gohan. I'm not. I said that I won't and I'm keeping my promise. However. There will be someone to cause mischief. And that person is you."

"What?"

"That's right. You will be the one. The one to do it. I'll get in your head. I will care for you. Love you like my own son. I will then will you to cause hell on this earth. Your father will be so hurt he will look pathetic. Then I will take you, rise and love you as my own."

I slam the table jump. "I don't know what sick and twisted shit you're into pal, but I'm not with it. Using me to get back at my father for what he did is crossing the line. If there's anyone who should get back at my dad, it's me. I hate the man more than you think."

"Oh I know. And you are getting him back. For the both of us."

"I don't know you. And you decide to come in my life and use me for some bullshit. Don't fucking worry about my father. I'll deal with him on my own time. Just stay the fuck out of it and leave my fucking home planet!" I rush out to the restaurant and fly all the way to Capsule Corp. I march in soon as Vegeta opens the door. "Gohan what's wrong?" he ask.

"You won't believe this bullshit!" I yell.

"Okay Gohan. First calm down. What's wrong?" We sit in Vegeta and Bulma's room. Bulma is in her mom's room taking girl stuff. I tell Vegeta everything. And he has an angry look. "I knew that weird alien had something twisted about him. So he wants to use you to get back at Kakkorot for what he done to you but the crazy shit is he knows neither of you. This guys isn't just evil, he's sick and fucking twisted."

"He's saying that he will take me as his son? The fuck?!"

"What got me is that he tells you his plan. Either that cock sucker is stupid as fuck or he's cocky as shit."

"I'll say both."

"Hmm. Let me think."

"What is it?"

"We can't just march in to attack."

"Why the hell not? They guy told us his plan. We have to stop him before he does it."

"Two reasons why. One, his powers are not only to now what other people's abilities are. Two, whatever the hell his other abilities are he can use it anyway. This man is powerful and has other shit up his sleeve. He told you his plan because he knows we can't do shit to stop it. The only one who can possibly beat him is you. You may be stronger then him physically, but he's stronger you with his abilities. You see Gohan with this man is not about physical strength what so ever. He will do whatever he can to get inside your head. You can't let that man get to you at any cost. You are going to have to deal with this man. He's gonna keep coming at you. You can't escape this one. This is not easy. He's gonna get to you by going into your head and making you evil. He will use your emotions against you. And if he succeeds in that all hope is lost and you will be trap in a dark heart."

"Vegeta..."

"Don't let him get to you. Fighting him won't solve this. You have be strong. It's going to be hard on you. It will be. But hang in there."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Now here's what this man is going do. He's going to pop up anywhere and anytime. Be prepared at all times."

"Okay. I will."

I went home after that big convo with Vegeta. He also said to keep cool around him. I sort of mess that up but I will tell him I got offended and apologize to him.

The next day I decided to train on my own. I called Vegeta and told him. He told me to be careful. I had to be prepared for this man to come. My thing is this, if I'm right this man will come around when I'm alone. That's the best way to do it. He's not going to do it around others. And I can't be around everyone all the time. The only way to get this man is that I have beat him in his own game. Doing reverse psychiatry won't work. This man will know. The only thing I need to do is not let him get in my head. That is going to be hard because I'm fucked up emotionally and my therapy with Vegeta didn't finish yeah. In fact it's still is the beginning. This is going to be a problem. A real fucking problem.  
I return to my house to freshen up. I cook some food for myself and watch T.V. I turn to the news to see a reporter standing by the restaurant I was in with Nova. Oh shit.

"We are here at west city near the French restaurant where our hero Gohan was in last night. According the the recorder, Gohan was arguing with what seems to be an alien. As you can see on the picture. It seems that the alien upset the hero. The recorder who record it on his phone stated that that he didn't say hear the whole conversation put was able to make out some words. Here we have Yokohama shinki with us. He is the one who recorded the action. Tell Yokohama what did you hear?" ask the female reporter.

"Well I did wish the the volume wasn't low when I recorded it. The Alien was saying something like taking him as a son and saying that he was watching since he was little. I think he was starking him. He sounded it a little obsessed with Gohan. That's all I got so far." he says.

"Thank you for that information. It looks like our has a starker in his hands. But will Gohan handle it? Or will he fight him? The answers will be unknown until we see Gohan take action. Back you Utana. " I cut the T.V off.

"Oh fuck. I say out loud. I take the house phone and call Vegeta. He picks up. "Please tell me you saw the news just now?"

"Yup. This just makes shit more complicated. It's fucking sad that these humans have nothing better to do then pick at other peoples noses. These humans need their own lives."

"And you see why I didn't want fame? It becomes a sorts of problems and unwanted attention. I'm not Hercule who loves all that shit. Fuck this just became a bigger problem."

"It has no thanks to the human fucking race. And what's worse our other friends saw it. I know they did. Which means Kakkorot is going to get involved."

I throw my vase to the wall and it breaks "Fuck!"

"Gohan calm down. Don't worry. I'll take care of them. I didn't want them to find out. But I'll tell them what's going on and why they can't interfere."

"Alright. But if that fuckface of a father of mine interfere in anyway, I'm going to make sure that bastard doesn't get out the hospital for good."

"Gohan...you're getting worse."

"Shit. I'm sorry Vegeta. I'm just you so mad. I hate how this shit is going. Fuck."

"Just calm down. Cool off some. Don't let all this get to you. Nova will come anytime."

"I know, I know. I'm going to play a video game or something."

"Alright. Don't worry about it. I'll handle Kakkorot and the others. You just hold on tight."

"Okay."

"Later son."

"Later." We hang up. I lay down on the couch and I'm do mad that I actually fall asleep.  
The next morning I clean up my house. I'm pretty bummed out the I broke that vase. But I'm happy that's all I broke. I rather break that then the house. Later I train and then I freshen up. Put on some clothes because I want to go do some shopping. I'm thinking of playing a new game. I decided that I will get Tekken tag Tournament 2 which Donny been told me about but I didn't get and will buy the new game that came out just recently, Injustice. I grab my keys and head to the door. Open it to only have my eyes pop up. It's Nova. Right in front of me. His hand is up as if he was gonna knock on my door and he looks surprise. As if not to expect that I was leaving anyway. He put his hand down and and smiles. "Hello Gohan. Surprise to see me?" he says in gentle tone.

I loosen up and lean on the doorway looking cool. "Yes I am. You picked a nice time to come. I was just leaving."

"Oh? You were going somewhere?"

"Yes I was, actually. I was going to get a couple of things. You want to come with?"

"Hmm? You would let an enemy come with you?"

"You treated your enemy to dinner. So I would like to pay you back with you coming with me. If you don't mind."

"No I don't. I'll be glad too." He smiles.

I smile back. I leave the house and lock the door. I turn around to see Nova opening a car door. My guess is that he has a ship that shape shifts into a Vehicle that can blend with the planet your on. I traveled too much to know this shit. He opens the car door and bow to let me in. Why is this guy treating me like I'm some master? Unless he's overdoing it with the bow thing because we honor that over her in Japan. I go inside the car and he drives off. "Why did you decide to drive me? You don't have to. We could have flew." I say.

"I didn't want draw attention. You are very known in this planet. I saw the news about how they was watching us in the restaurant."

"Yeah don't remind me. I saw that already. I don't know about you, but I hate the fame. It's a burden. People will try to get in your business."

"You weren't born into the the high class life."

"No. I think I could have been if my grandfather didn't go bankrupt."

"Oh your grandfather was famous?"

"Somewhat. He was known as the Ox-king. My mother the the Ox-Princess. When she married my father, that's when money went down hill."

"I see."

"Oh. Hey, um, look about the other day, I'm sorry. I came at you like that because it was a sensitive subject. Still that doesn't mean I should have came about it the way I did."

"Oh it's alright Gohan. But I decided that I'll tell you my intensions. I'm sorry if it's all too much on you. But this is how I feel."

"I understand. You're not the only who feels my pain. Vegeta knows too."

"Yes that is true. But I decided to take action."

"But action was already taken. Vegeta took that action by stepping in and being a father to me."

"But I will take you in and adopt you as one of mines. My sons will love you. I told them all about you."

I want to say more but if I continue, we are going to have this debate though the whole ride. So I will just agree. "Oh really? I can tell you must love your sons."

"Yes I do. They are my treasure. So is my wife. It's such a blessing that I have them, and I'm so evil."

"Uh-huh. Oh can you drop me off here? The store I go to to get the games are in this place."

"Oh. I thought you young ones usually go to a place called Game stop."

"What? Are you kidding? Game stop is Shit stop. That place sucks. The deals sucks. You get nothing but rip offs."

"Rip offs?"

"Yeah. Let me break it down. Let's say you buy a valuable item that's a whole lot of money. But after then you decide you don't want it because you think it sucks. So you return the item only to get a quarter back from when you brought it before."

"Oh. Well that isn't fair."

"Exactly. You see my point."

"Oh okay. Mind if I go with you?"

"No. I did say you can come after all."

He smiles and we head inside. "Hey Gohan. What's up dude." says the sales clerk I know.

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"Oh don't worry dude. I'm the only one here. No one really comes around three."

"Oh okay."

"So how ya been?"

"Not so great. People been under my damn nose lately."

"Yeah I saw the news. It's not easy being famous. It sucks."

"Shit who you telling?"

"Gohan, where do you get your games?" ask Nova.

"Oh from the shelves over there."

"Oh alright he goes to them."

"Gohan! Ain't that the dude that you yelled at?!" he whispers.

"Relax Todd. Everything worked out."

"Who is he to you?"

"An enemy."

"A enemy?!"

"I'm doing one of those 'get to know your enemy' type of things."

"Oh riiiiiiight." he winks. Why can't people be more like him?

"I'm going to go pick up two games. I'll be back."

"Okie dokie."

I go and see Nova looking and the back of a game case. He look so innocent looking at the game like that. You can tell he's one of those guys who like to explore new things. "This is interesting. They even have a story to the games." he says.

"Oh that's a role playing game. You watch more then you play. They're really good. I always play them."

"Role-playing? I love role-playing."

"I have more role playing games in the back home. If you like I'll show you."

"Alright." I get my two games and we leave. Nova is driving me back home. On the way I look at the back of both games. "What games you have there?"

"Oh just two Fighting games. People normally play with others for pastime. I play for story and to earn stuff. You might like it."

"Hmm."

He drops me off at my house. We go inside and I lead him to the living room. I cut on the T.V and put on the game. The first game that I put on is Tekken tag 2. This game came out like a year ago but Donny said it was too cool. "Mind if I play with you?" Nova ask.

"Sure. Here's the controller." I pass it to him. He looks at it like it's some unknown item. Well he never played games before. I though he would study about that too.

"I'll teach you how to use the controller. Once you get use to it you're be pro." I say. The game is pretty cool. I showed him how to play step by step. He seems pleased that I'm patient with him doing all this. He told that young ones my age and race seem to be impatient these days. Told him that I was rise by a patient woman. Well sort of.

"It's interesting how you earthlings play something that based on real life. Fighting. It makes others want to fight. Is this how you started to learn?" ask Nova.

"No. I was four, when I started. The namican Piccolo taught me."

"Four? So young..."

"I had too. There was two evil saiyans coming to evade and destroy earth. One of them was Vegeta. But he changed."

"I see. Well seeing how Vegeta is, it's hard to believe he was evil. The bond he has with you. He loves you that much. I believe that he's stronger because of you. He even could defeat your father."

"My father? I hate to say it but my dad is stronger then Vegeta. Even Vegeta knows that. My dad trains better then everyone because he put his heart into it."

"True. But if you didn't see it Gohan, you wouldn't because you don't understand it. Vegeta doesn't train for himself. He trains for something else. He doesn't even do it for fighting. He does for something then treasure."

"And what do you think that is."

"You."

I look at him. "Me? Would be more for his family don't you think?"

"True. He has his family. But he already has them okay. They are already fine and he has nothing to worry about. But he trains hard for you. Because he wants to be there to share your pain. And he study so much because he works hard so that you can be better. That man cares about you more then your own father. I respect that man."

"I see. I guess I owe it to Vegeta. Fighting to share my pain with his."

"Yes. But I want to do it too. I want to be the one to share your pain. For you to destroy everything in sight. Show your anger in front of your father's very eyes."

"Nova. I'm sorry, but you know I will do what it takes for that not to happen. Right?"

"I know. But it will happen." he makes a happy kawaii looking face after saying that statement. This is one weird alien. I respect him though. He admits he evil. And I got to be careful. If he says he'll get to me he can. I just can't let my guard down.  
Hours later he leaves. He says he has to be home for dinner. I call Vegeta. And I tell him what happen today.

"He's really trying hard now huh?" says Vegeta.

"Yep. But like you said. I have to be careful this man can succeed."

"Yes he can. Just don't let him get to your head. Oh and I told Kakkorot about Nova's plan."

I sigh. "What did he say?"

"He says that he want to watch over you and see if Nova tries to do anything worth getting in your head. And he will try to stop-"

"The fuck he wants to do that for? I got this. I don't need him. After all he left me seven years by myself why the fuck should I need him now?"

"Gohan this is not the time to get angry about that. He knows that that's what's bothering you the most and he's going to use that."

"He's already using it."

"And he's going to keep on using until he make you break. Dammit, Nova comes at the wrong time. You need time away from your father but Nova is going to keep reminding you of him. Gohan please try not to let him get in your head."

"I know. But keep Goku out of it. As long as he does not interfere this might work. If he does, Nova wins."

"I know. I told Kakkorot to not get in it. Only for this one time that he's back he cannot interfere. Ge has to let you at least get through this on your own. This is not a battle of who's stronger. It's a battle of wills."

"Right. This will not be easy."

"No it will not Gohan. But Gohan when was it ever easy?"

"Right? I don't plan to expect easy. I been through bullshit for so long I might as well wait for a hard ass challenge."

"Mhm. Well I will see you later Gohan. I got things to do."

"Later Vegeta." we both hang up.

The next day I train again. Vegeta brought me some heavy training weights as a graduation gift. So I used them. I took a break because I was training all day and didn't eat anything. I ate a snack. Something told me not to eat anything big. I wash up and and I get out in a towel. My house phone rings seeing that it's a unknown number. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello Gohan. This is Nova. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I say nicely not surprise how he got this number.

"I wanted to know, do you have plans today?"

"No I don't."

"I was wondering. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"To your house?"

"Yes."

"Okay. When should I come over?"

"Around five. Is that good?"

"Sure."

"I see you then. Until then. Be well." he hangs up.

Later, I'm there in a regular cloths. He told me that he will pick me up so I decided to stay here. I feel his energy outside and I go see that he lands on the ground with his airship. The door opens and he waves for me to get in. I go inside and flys off.

"So uh, Nova, you brought a house here on earth?"

"No I made one in two days. In fact I made my own land."

"What?! You have the power to do that?"

"Yes."

"Wow. That's amazing. What else can you do?"

"I can do a lot. But I like to show people what I can do."

"Uh-huh."

About twenty minutes later, he lands in a place that looks like a Kingdom from another world. But it looks so nice. And that is his mansion I'm guessing. I can't be like this man. This is now making me uncomfortable. I don't fit here. "Oh don't worry. You fit in anywhere. Don't feel as if you don't. I don't judge. Doesn't matter who you are I believe everyone should be treated nicely." he said as if to only read my mind.

"Yeah. But still, I feel weird. I can't be a rich guy. I'm not use to it."

"You weren't rise like this. Although your mother was rised royal I believe was it."

"She was but she's not spoiled. If she was I would I been a spoiled brat, which I hate."

"I see. Well let's get going. I wouldn't want my wife and children to keep waiting. They really want to meet you."

"They do?"

"Yes. Especially my oldest son. He's the same age as you."

"Really? Hmm. That's cool." We leave the ship and we are greeted by his servants. This is weird. I love my normal life. Well, somewhat normal life. We go inside his house and we are in the hallway. Long ass hallway. He leads up down to a living room. A big ass living room for no reason. I feel like I'm in a castle. "Darling, I'm home!" says Nova.

I see a very beautiful Casusian woman. She has a long white dress with diamond designs on them. The design doesn't look crazy. Like if it was too much on it. Then she would look diamond crazy. They're small on her and the design looks like a goddess on her. She has light blue aqua hair and the most nicest eyes you ever seen. She has sky blue crystal looking eyes. Man if this guy didn't choose the most beautiful lady on his plant I don't know what to think.

"Darling!" she hugs Nova. They kiss. I look away. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry sweetie. That was so rude of me." I turn to see that she was looking at me. She was addressing to me.

"Oh no. It's fine, it's fine. It's your house. Don't mind." I say.

"No, that was rude of me. You're our guess."

"Gohan, this is Mala. She is my wife." says Nova.

"It's nice to meet you." I bow.

"That's his way of showing respect, dear. They do that in this country."

"Oh." she bows too.

"Daddy!" says one a young boy. Two of them run downstairs. One is short and the other one is little taller. They both look like little versions of Nova. The little one jumps on Nova.

"Whoa little one! You were fast there." says Nova. He looks at me. "Ah, Gohan this is my youngest son. Nanan."

"Hello." he says with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." I smile.

"And this is Dazin." Says Nova.

"Hi." he says and shakes my hand.

"Hello. How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Cool."

"Mother. Have you seen where my book is?" ask an older person. I look to see a person who looks like Nova, he's way more slim but somewhat built. He has a soft look. He has Nova's face, but it's more slim. But he has the handsome looks like his dad, no homo. I believe this is the older guy that wanted to me.

"Father, you're back." he says walking down the stairs.

"Hello son. Gohan this is my oldest son. Genota." he says.

He walks up to me. "Ah you're Gohan. I finally got to meet you."

I bow. "It's a pleasure."

"Father has said a lot about you. What you do interest me."

"Oh he has, has he? Seems like he does know about me." I smirk at Nova, and winks. I roll my eyes.

"Well. Now that everyone met Gohan, we should relax a little. Dinner will be ready in 2 hours. Gohan do you want a tour in of the house?"

A tour? Hell yeah. Since you you know all about me why not? "Sure."

"Then I will be your personal guide."

"Okay, cool." After that everyone else go on and doing whatever. Nova walks around and show MD the house. They even have their own library. He told me all about his race history. It's pretty interesting. How his planet was made, and how his ancestors ruled. They sound like very good people. If they were bad he would have never been this nice. And his family I can sense them good in them. But Nova. Nova I think have good in him. I mean I respect the fact the he admitted that his is evil but not fully. Still I can't let my guard down. He then takes me to this hallway that has a big picture frame. It's a man that looks exactly like Nova. His armor looks black though. But it looks cool on him. "Hey Nova, who's this guy? He looks like your twin." I ask.

"Ah. That is my father."

"No way. You two look like twins."

"Yes. He's dead now though. He died when I was twelve. He was a great king."

"Wow. So cool." then I saw him sadden a little. I didn't know if I wanted to ask him if he was okay. But he did treat me to stuff and he is nice. So I will ask. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. I was just thinking about my father."

"Oh damn. I didn't mean to say anything."

"Oh no. No. You didn't do anything me Gohan. But thinking about my father, is the reason why how I am today."

I look at him. Not with anger. Not with rage or anything. But with curiosity. "Nova. There is something I want to know about you."

"Yes?"

"Why are you evil? Your race is nothing but good hearted people. Why you, out of all people are evil? And you're the king."

"I never thought you would ask me that. But I will gladly tell you. The reason why I'm like this is because of my father. My father was a great king yes. But he wasn't a great father. He was glad to have me. But never paid no attention to me that much. He was all too much about training. And he loves to fight new people. I found that good and all but he never spent time with often. Of course my mother was there. And I love her for that. I was trained by someone else. He was my great Mentor. But he died in a great battle against a powerful person. My father defeated him of course. But there was a time where he died. And I was twelve then. Me and Mala also were friends, but I liked her more just waited until we were older to tell her, she and her family had the power to bring people back to life. But he said no he will not come back. He said he wanted to have an adventure the other world and meet new people. He never thought about me and my mother's feelings. When it come too, my emotions and anger took so much control, that I went out and destroyed a planet. How I did was unknown. And since then I was evil. Even though I have do much love for my family, I'm evil. I told Mala this, she didn't like what I did, but she was by my side. But even though I was evil I came to love my sons. All of them. And was by their side. The good thing was is that I didn't wine up like my father. I wanted to always know that I'm here. I can't help but love them so much."

"Wow. That's why you're like this. It makes sense now. That's why you hate my dad. He reminded you of your father. Seeing that happen make you want to come down here and take care of what's going on with me."

"And that's why I to take you as my own. To give the love your father didn't."

"I really admire you, I'm happy that you understand. Bu Vege-"

"I know. I know. But Vegeta has his own son. He has to be there for him too. I can be more then a father way better because I can in your life fully."

"But what about my family? My Mother? My brother?"

"Your family are already enjoying themselves without you. Even your brother that you love so much."

"Listen Nova. I. Left. Them. I was the one that left, not them. I left because I couldn't stand being near the man that left me for his own selfish reasons."

"Which is exactly why I want with you to come with me. You'll be with us. We're be a family. A real one. You shouldn't be force to deal with him. Especially if you you don't want too."

"Nova. Why can't you understand that I can't just leave them?"

"Why can't you see that you can?"

"Nova. I don't want to leave my family. I love them. They care for me. You may not see it but I do."

"Gohan I know you do. You show it. But your family cares more for that no good father of yours."

"Okay, maybe my brother do, because he has to love him that's his father. And my father friends care about him. In fact we all do. But the people that don't associate is me, Vegeta, and my two other friends. And I'm content with the little people I have in my life. I don't need a bunch of people."

"But you will be around your father. And father is going to be around. You can't avoid him Gohan. And every time he's around he will keep on hurting you. Just his presence alone."

"Okay, what will you do if your father decides to come back only just to keep you calm just so you can't destroy the world instead of coming back for his family."

"I would have killed him right then and there with my own bare hands."

I stare at him hard. He's serious. So I thought I ask this question. "So you would kill my father?"

"That would be too easy. And it wouldn't solve anything killing him. No I'm not going to kill him. I'm going to make him feel so much pain. But letting his son get taken and his son causing havoc in front of his own eyes."

"Nova. Nova, I know that your father did you wrong. I know he did. You must have loved your father very much. And when he did that to you, you hated him just like I did when my father did that to me. But please understand, let me handle my father. Let deal with the pain. Me and my dad are not the best of friends right now. But it will get better. It's just going to take some time."

"And what if he does it again? You love him all over again. Just for you to get hurt. What then?"

"Then I will just have to deal with it Nova. Pain it's a part my life. I just have to accept that." I say with my head down.

He walk closer to me. And puts his hands on my shoulders and squeeze them. Not to hurt me. It's like he want to release this pain I have. I look up at him. With an empty expression. "I can't let you do that." he says softly. I never new that I would have an enemy that care about me. My enemy, care for me. A villain. Cares. This battle, will be the most hardest battle I ever fight in my life. A battle of heart and emotion. I don't know if I will win this battle. In fact I might lose.

CHAPTER 6:END

**Yep. That is it. I hope you guys like Nova. He's not gay so don't bash him please. And yes he does care about Gohan because the same thing happen to him and he felt pity for so long that he care about him and wanted him as his own son. And I thought that having a villain that cares about Gohan would be a very hard thing to go up against. It's not easy fighting someone who has a heart. Well I hope you guys enjoy. Please review. And tell me what you Think of Nova. Thank you and I will post up more chapters as soon as I can. Chao! ^_^**


End file.
